O que ele sente?
by Gih Haruno
Summary: Vários anos se passaram desde que Sakura entrara para o time 7 e iniciara seu treinamento com Kakashi. Agora o time 7 já não existia mais, eram todos jounins, e a Haruno começa a se dar conta de certas mudanças. Sinopse horrível, mas eu estou tentando.
1. Chapter 1

Obs: Apesar de ser uma fic KakaSaku aparecem muitos outros personagens e vários casos e triângulos amorosos.

1º Capítulo – O que ele sente?

- Eu o amo, mas não posso contar.

- Por que não ?

- Ele não entenderia.

- Mas se você não tentar dizer isso a ele, nunca saberá o que ele sente por você.

- Eu sei o que ele sente. Pra ele eu ainda sou a aluninha dele, apenas uma criança.

Sakura, agora com seus 22 anos, conversa com Ino, sua melhor amiga, sobre seu amor platônico. Ele era seu sensei desde que ela fazia parte do time 7, a 8 anos atrás. A 8 anos atrás ele era apenas seu sensei, mas agora ela já não conseguia mais vê-lo desta maneira apenas.

- Mas Sakura, você precisa fazer ele enxergar que você é uma mulher agora e vocês dois são adultos.

- Quer saber? Você tem razão Ino. Se eu o amo tenho que lutar por ele, irei falar com ele hoje mesmo.

- Ta, mas vai com calma, tente primeiro saber o que ele sente por você e depois pense qual é a melhor maneira de falar. Ok?

- Não Ino, não posso mais esperar eu já perdi 4 anos por insegurança. Vou atrás dele AGORA!

Dizendo isso Sakura saiu pela janela deixando uma Ino preocupada pra trás.

- Sakura, Sakura...se você já esperou 4 anos poderia ter mais uns dias de paciência e fazer isso com mais calma.

Sakura percebeu que gostava do seu sensei desde os seus 18 anos, agora ela corria apressada pelos telhados de Konoha a procura dele. Encontrou-o deitado sob uma árvore lendo o seu livro 'táticas de sedução'.

Inner da Sakura: afe, você gosta de uma cara que fica lendo esse livro pervo.

Sakura: Cala a boca senão eu perco a coragem!

Inner da Sakura: Mas você só pode estar ficando louca.

Sakura: Não importa, eu não vou desistir agora!

Ele estava tão distraído lendo seu livro que não notou o chakra da Sakura, entaum ela desceu de cima da arvore em que estava para que ele a notasse.

- Kakashi, eu preciso falar com você.

- Sakura? Você me assustou, o que faz aqui?

- Preciso te contar uma coisa...

- Pode contar, eu estou ouvindo.

- É que...é...errr...ahhh...é que...

*Sakura em conflito interno*

Inner: Fala logo. Ele vai te achar retardada!

Sakura: Mas, o que ele vai pensar se eu falar?  
>Inner: Agora que você já veio até aqui não dá pra voltar atrás.<p>

Sakura: tá, ta bom...eu...eu vou falar.

*fim do conflito*

- Sakura? Você ta legal?

- Kakashi, você...eu...é que...

-Sim?

- Eu não consigo! Não posso mais guardar isso pra mim, eu preciso te falar. Não é alguma coisa da qual eu não tenha certeza, o que eu estou te falando não é o que eu ACHO que estou sentindo. Já faz 4 anos e não posso estar iludida sobre um sentimento por tanto tempo...eu...Kakashi, eu te AMO!

- CONTINUA -

Oiee! Primeiro capítulo de "O que ele sente?", fico meio curto e simples eu sei, mas faz tempo que eu escrevi essa história e eu publicava ela em outro lugar, mas acabei perdendo a inspiração e parei de escrever. Agora me deu um novo ânimo para voltar a escrever, então resolvi começar a postar a história aqui no ff. Eu tenho vários capítulos prontos e só que eu vou fazer é revisar, isso se existirem leitores para minha fic, mas apesar do início simplório ela melhora com o tempo. Portanto, se lerem e gostarem deixem rewiews e então eu continuo colocando ela aqui. Peço desculpas pela configuração eventualmente ruim, mas é a primeira vez que posto uma história(ou qualquer ou coisa) aqui, apesar de usar o ff a bastante tempo. Espero de coração que gostem dela, porque eu gosto muito de escrevê-la!


	2. Capítulo 2

Naruto e cia não me pertencem. Se pertencessem eu já teria batido no Sasuke até ele se desculpar com a pobrezinha da Sakura.

Desculpem pela péssima formatação do capítulo anterior. Tentei melhorar um pouco nesse capítulo e estou tentando aos poucos pegar o jeito. E estou tentando melhorar o conteúdo também. Então sem mais delongas vamos ao capítulo.

*No último capítulo:

- Sakura? Você ta legal?

- Kakashi, você...eu...é que...

-Sim?

- Eu não consigo! Não posso mais guardar isso pra mim, eu preciso te falar. Não é alguma coisa da qual eu não tenha certeza, o que eu estou te falando não é o que eu ACHO que estou sentindo. Já faz 4 anos e não posso estar iludida sobre um sentimento por tanto tempo...eu...Kakashi, eu te AMO!

============/===============

2º Cap. – Então é isso o que ele sente.

Quando Sakura terminou a frase ela já soluçava e sua voz quebrou na última palavra. Ela se jogou nos braços de Kakashi, afundou sua cabeça no peito dele e se deixou chorar abertamente. Ele ficou chocado com as atitudes da sua menina, mas abraçou-a fortemente e deixou-a chorar até que se acalmasse. Quando os soluços cessaram, afastou-a delicadamente e olhando nos olhos da garota falou:

- Eu também te amo minha menina. Você é como a irmãzinha que eu nunca tive.

- Não, não é assim que te quero. Eu te quero como meu homem e quero que você me veja como mulher, a SUA garota.

- Ahh Sakura, não é tão simples minha pequena flor de cerejeira.

- Tá, eu já entendi. Você não me acha boa o bastante pra você! – Lágrimas voltaram a brotar de seus olhos sem que ela conseguisse contê-las.

- Não, não é isso minha pequena...é só que...você...gostando de mim...é que, tudo tão rápido...eu não podia imaginar. :x

- Tudo bem, você não precisa me aceitar...eu...eu...vou ficar bem...eu... – Sakura soluçava desesperadamente, virou as costas e saiu correndo pra longe de tudo, longe de todos, ela precisava ficar sozinha. Precisava ficar longe DELE!

Naquela hora começou a chover como se o céu entendesse e sofresse a mesma dor da kunoichi dos cabelos róseos. Gotas da tempestade que mais pareciam lágrimas tristes e amargas caiam sobre eles enquanto ela corria e ele via a garota se afastar. Aquela cena o havia deixado completamente paralizado. Era real? A sua garotinha estava mesmo apaixonada por ele? Não podia ser verdade!

- Sakura...a quanto tempo? Desde quando? Você cresceu e eu nem notei! Será que eu estive tão ocupado que esqueci de prestar atenção em você? Todas as vezes em que saímos você viu como algo a mais? Ah minha criança, como eu pude deixar isso acontecer? – Kakashi ficou ali parado, esquecendo de tudo e na sua cabeça passavam apenas essas perguntas e preocupações sem saber se algum dia teria resposta pra elas.

===============/==================

Longe dali Ino conversava com Chouji, recentemente eles começaram a namorar, se conheciam desde criança e no entanto só agora havia despertado a atração um pelo outro. Eles estavam deitados no sofá, abraçados vendo a chuva cair e conversando:

- Ahh Chouji, eu to preocupada com a Sakura. Ela anda tão...desmiolada.

- Ino, não fale assim. Ela é sua amiga.

- Eu sei, mas ela não ta normal, esse cara ta mexendo demais com ela.

- Afinal quem é esse cara?

- Ahh...eeh...huum...ããn...

A voz de Ino foi interrompida por uma gritaria vinda da rua. Ela correu até a janela para ver o que estava acontecendo e se deparou com um Kakashi totalmente bêbado sem encontrar dinheiro para pagar a conta do bar, as 12 garrafas de sakê que havia bebido. Vendo aquela cena a garota imaginou o que havia acontecido e, penalizada, resolveu ajudar. Mas como? O que ela diria ao Chouji? Então como se o destino lhe dissesse o que era o mais correto a ser feito, Chouji foi chamado a sala da Godaime para uma missão. Assim que ele saiu, Ino foi até o bar e após pagar a conta de Kakashi o levou para casa pra que ele se recuperasse e depois contasse o que havia acontecido.

================/==================

Na sala de Tsunade já estavam reunidos Shikamaru e Neji, Chouji foi o último a chegar e entrou na sala com um mal-humor terrível por terem interrompido a tarde com a sua namorada.

- Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji! Vocês irão investigar uma vila no País da Chuva onde foram encontrados vestígios da Akatsuki. – Dizia Tsunade

- Tsunade-sama, quanto tempo temos? – Perguntou Neji

- Concluam a missão no menor tempo possível e voltem com algo aproveitável.

- Hai! – Disseram os três e saíram

================/==================

Sakura havia corrido sem olhar para trás, sua cabeça não conseguia raciocinar, seu coração estava em pedaços, se é que ele ainda estava lá. Ela se sentia vazia, como se agora nada mais importasse, como se a sua vida não tivesse mais sentido. Por que tudo tinha que acontecer assim? Por que ele não correspondia aos seus sentimentos? Por que ela foi se apaixonar justamente por ele? Seus cabelos ainda molhados da chuva grudavam em sua face pálida onde não era possível distinguir as lágrimas das gotas de chuva. Por quanto tempo ela esteve correndo? Ela nem havia percebido que o sol começava se pôr e ela estava agora numa lugar era aquele? Como ela havia chegado ali? Ela não tinha resposta para essas perguntas, mas de uma coisa ela sabia. Ela precisava descansar um pouco.

Ela sentou na areia vendo o sol se pôr alaranjado no horizonte sendo refletido pelo mar. Era uma cena linda sem dúvida, tão linda que fez esquecer por alguns momentos de sua dor. Ela ficou ali, contemplando a paisagem até que ficou escuro e as primeiras estrelas começaram a aparecer, agora ela já não chorava mais, os pensamentos começavam a voltar à sua cabeça e ela conseguiu pela primeira vez em horas pensar de novo em tudo que havia acontecido desde que ela saíra pela janela do quarto da Ino. "Eu fui tão impulsiva. Foi muito insensato me declarar antes de saber o que ele sentia por mim." refletia a garota. Ela deixou que o peso das suas costas a puxasse para trás e caiu de costas na areia, deitada ela olhava a noite estrelada de verão e escutava as ondas quebrando aos seus pés. Todo aquele ambiente a fazia relaxar e conseguir pensar com mais clareza e foi daquela maneira, deitada e pensando em seus problemas, que ela adormeceu.

===============/================

Depois que Kakashi tomou um banho e dormiu um pouco ele sentiu-se melhor e agora conversava com Ino sobre tudo que lhe acontecêra.

- Como a minha menininha...apaixonada por mim! – Kakashi fitava o nada com um tom de incredulidade na voz.

- Ela não é mais uma meninha. Pelo contrário, agora ela é uma mulher e eu sei de pessoas que dariam tudo pra significarem o que você significa pra ela.

- Mas...ahh, deixa pra lá. Eu preciso ficar sozinho pra pensar um pouco.

- Tudo bem, eu vou embora. Mas não vá se embebedar de novo Kakashi.

- Ok, obrigado por tudo Ino.

- Sem problemas! Qualquer coisa que você precisar sabe onde me encontrar. -

Então ela saiu deixando-o sozinho e totalmente absorvido por seus pensamentos.

===============/===============

Os raios de sol batiam em seu rosto muito branco e a forte luminosidade fez com que ela precisasse abrir e fechar várias vezes seus olhos esmeralda antes de conseguir mantê-los abertos. Ao abri-los Sakura se deu conta de que ainda estava na praia, mas a lua havia sido substituída pelo sol e as estrelas por umas poucas nuvens brancas que lembravam pedaços de algodão. Por quanto tempo ela dormira? Ela não sabia, mas agora ela se sentia melhor. Como se todas as suas lágrimas tivessem lavado suas tristezas e a suave brisa do mar as tivessem levado pra longe. Ela levantou-se, sacudiu o que restava da areia em seu corpo e em seus cabelos rosados, olhou uma última vez para aquele lugar que tanto a havia ajudado e correu em busca de alguma informação. Após um certo tempo de percurso chegou a uma pequena vila, lá ela pediu coordenadas e descobriu a direção que deveria ir, seguindo, assim, de volta para Konoha.

=============/=============

Chouji, Neji e Shikamaru haviam chego ao País da Chuva e Neji já havia utilizado seu byakugan para localizar os vestígios da Akatsuki e agora Shikamaru tentava elaborar uma estratégia de defesa imediata enquanto corriam em direção a Konoha.

*flashback*

Os três chegaram no portão do País da Chuva assim que o sol anunciou o raiar do dia e Neji ativou seu byakugan para tentar achar vestígios da organização. De repente começou a correr em direção ao interior do país com os outros dois logo atrás. Sem o menor aviso o Hyuuga parou, arregalou os olhos e gritou.

- Chouji, Shikamaru, rápido! Temos que voltar pra Konoha – E começou a correr.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Shikamaru indo logo atrás.

- Os Akatsukis! Eles estão se deslocando...para Konoha.

*fim do flashback*

Agora eles estavam em uma rota diferente dos Akatsukis para evitar encontros indesejados, Shikamaru pensava rapidamente em uma maneira de criar uma defesa para a vila, os outros dois se ocupavam em pensar o que aconteceria se eles não chegassem e tempo. Eles precisavam correr, afinal as vidas das pessoas que amavam dependia disso.

============CONTINUA==============

Oies! (Se é que tem alguém aí do outro lado u.u') Então, eu sei que disse que esperaria por reviews para continuar a postar os capítulos aqui, maaaas...meio que mudei de ideia. Eu to achando que o primeiro capítulo ficou muito sem graça e talvez (apenas talvez) o segundo capítulo e torne mais atraente para possíveis leitores. Eu dei uma revisada e alterei uma ou outra coisa bem de leve e acho que deu uma melhorada. Então é isso e já vou indo, quem sabe eu venha colocar o 3ºcapítulo aqui em breve. E não esqueçam, leram e gostaram? Deixem um review ;]


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou! Mesmo que a fic não tenha nenhuma review eu resolvi continuar publicando os capítulos aqui, afinal vai que tem alguém que tá lendo e não tá deixando reviews né? (ou eu quero acreditar nisso)... Mas enfim, se tiver alguém aí do outro lado eu espero que esteja gostando da fic.

Naruto não é meu e nem pretendo fazê-lo ser...o Kakashi já me faria suficientemente feliz *-*

=========/=========

3º Capítulo – Uma noite agitada.

Pouco antes do pôr do sol Sakura chegou a Konoha novamente e apenas de ver aquela cidade, onde tudo havia acontecido, lhe dava vontade de chorar, mas agora ela seria forte e encararia tudo de cabeça erguida. Quando encontrasse Kakashi diria que tudo estava bem e que, pensando bem, realmente não daria certo entre eles. Sakura andava pelas ruas da vila pensando em tudo que havia lhe acontecido, ela gostou do seu companheiro de time que a esnobava, esnobou seu outro companheiro que gostou dela e agora estavam todos separados. Sasuke há muito tempo tinha ido treinar com Orochimaru para conseguir poder suficiente para derrotar Itachi, mas falhou e agora estava morto. E Naruto ainda estava na vila, mas já não ligava mais para Sakura, agora ele só tinha olhos para Hinata, a herdeira dos Hyuuga e sua namorada a dois anos e meio, e concentrava-se em seu sonho de se tornar Hokage. O antigo time 7 era, agora, apenas lembranças. Lembranças que faziam a jovem sentir um aperto no peito. Por que apenas o time dela havia desmoronado? Distraída e sem olhar por onde andava a garota acabou trombando com Ino, que andava a procura da rósea preocupada por ela ter sumido por mais de 24 horas.

Quando percebeu que Sakura estava ali diante dela a loira abraçou a amiga e quase chorou de felicidade em ver que ela estava bem. No entanto a garota dos olhos esmeralda precisava de um banho e alguns cuidados que Ino tratou de providenciar. Chouji não estavam na vila mesmo, então levou Sakura pra sua casa deixando que ela tomasse um banho e usase suas roupas emprestadas, cuidou dos cabelos da amiga, em seguida das unhas enquanto deixava que ela falasse e desabafasse tudo. Depois de ter dado um trato na garota dos cabelos rosados, que agora pareciam de seda, e ela ter desabafado tudo que precisava a loira resolveu propor uma saída para melhorar os ânimos.

- Hey Sakura, eu tive uma idéia. O que você acha de sairmos para jantar e depois quem sabe uma baladinha?

- Não sei não Ino, acho que não to com muito ânimo para sair.

- Mas não foi você mesma que disse que precisa esquecer o Kakashi?

- Sim, mas eu acho que seria ir muito rápido.

- Mas não foi rápido demais quando foi falar com ele ontem à tarde não é mesmo?

- Ah amiga, nem me lembre.

- Certo, certo. Mas você chegou num estado horrível precisando de um trato urgente. Agora que você já tomou um banho, arrumamos seu cabelo e cuidamos das suas unhas você precisa comer alguma coisa. Afinal já passa das dez da noite e devem fazer mais de 24 horas que você não come nada!

- É, você tem razão. Acho que eu realmente preciso comer alguma coisa. Agora que você falou em comida eu notei o quanto estou com fome. -'

- É só você colocar uma roupa bem linda e fazer um make pra esconder as olheiras e vai estar parecendo uma princesa. E depois de comer nós vamos a algum lugar para dançar um pouco.

- Mas vou ter que ir até a minha casa para vestir uma roupa e fazer a maquiagem.

- Imaaagina...eu te empresto umas roupas bem legais minhas e você se arruma aqui mesmo. E depois você vem pra cá também e dorme aqui essa noite, afinal o Chouji vai estar fora em missão e vai ser bom você ter alguém por perto. -

**- **Tá bem Ino. Eu vou fazer tudo que você está falando, acho que um pouco de animação vai me fazer bem. Mas então vamos nos arrumar logo!

- Vamos sim. – E dizendo isso a garota começou a revirar seu guarda-roupa atrás de roupas para as duas saírem.

==============/===============

A última vez que ele havia visto uma pessoa já fazia mais de um dia. O copy-ninja havia se fechado em sua casa e não havia nada que o fizesse querer sair de lá. Mas de repente ele pensou em algo. "Se é verdade que a minha flor de cerejeira está apaixonada por mim ela deve estar se sentindo péssima por eu estar aqui, fechado nessa casa, a mais de um dia. Eu preciso sair, preciso parecer bem, tenho que encontra-la para que ela veja que o que ela disse não me fez mal." e pensando assim o homem dos cabelos prata levantou da sua cama e se arrastou até o banheiro para tomar uma banho frio para despertar, se arrumou e saiu às ruas procurando pela jovem. Encontrou-a num restaurante acompanhada da sua melhor amiga de sempre. Ele entrou e pegou uma mesa bem distante e escondido, pediu alguma coisa qualquer para comer e ficou de olho nas duas. Pouco depois de ter acabado de comer ele viu que as duas se levantavam e então pode reaparar nas roupas de Sakura, o que o deixou abismado. Ela usava um vestido de cetim roxo tomara que caia, perfeitamente justo em seu corpo, que mal chegava até a metade da coxa, nas costas ele tinha um cordão trançado em zigue-zague que ligava os dois lados do tecido e nos pés um scarpin preto de camurça com salto agulha. Ele olhou e precisou piscar várias vezes para se dar conta de que não era uma miragem, ela estava tão...fabulosa! Foi necessário que ele a visse numa roupa daquelas, que tanto acentuavam suas curvas, para perceber, de fato, o quanto sua criança havia crescido. Ele resolveu seguí-las e as viu entrar em uma boate, entrando logo atrás.

===========/=============

Já era por volta de meia noite quando os 3 garotos se aproximaram de Konoha. Neji, com seu byakugan ativado, parou e os outros dois pararam em seguida.

- Eles passaram. – Disse o Hyuuga sem acreditar.

- O que? Como assim? – Perguntou Shikamaru preocupado.

- Eles entraram em Konoha? A Ino, eu tenho que ir protegê-la! – Disse Chouji já se desesperando com a idéia de perder a mulher que mais amou e se preparando para correr.

- NÃO SE MEXA CHOUJI! – Gritou Neji exasperado com a falta de sangue frio do outro.

- Mas...a Ino...ela...

- Não vai acontecer nada a ela nem a ninguém da nossa vila – Explicou o rapaz dos olhos perolados baixando o tom de voz – Os Akatsukis passaram direto pela nossa vila, deram a volta para que não fosse necessário passar por dentro dela. Eles estão se distanciando, eles não pretendiam atacar.

- Mas então...não entendo – Disse o Nara confuso – Como eu não pude perceber isso antes?

- Relaxe Shikamaru, agora o melhor que temos a fazer é ir direto a sala da Godaime e falar com a Tsunade-sama. – Sugeriu Neji

- Hai – Concordaram os outros dois.

Os rapazes foram até o escritório da Hokage e pediram que os guardas a chamassem. Ela desceu, ainda amarrando seu roupão e com uma cara de poucos amigos, sentou-se em sua mesa e começou a falar.

- Kuso, quando eu lhes disse para voltarem logo e me trazerem resultados eu não quis dizer me acordar a uma hora da madrugada!

- Gomen Tsunade-sama, mas nós precisamos lhe avisar que alguns dos membros que pertencem a Akatsuki acabaram de passar pela região de Konoha. – Informou Neji

- NANI ? – Disse a loira pulando da cadeira.

- Eles pegaram uma rota que desviava da vila, nós viemos durante todo o trajeto do País da Chuva até aqui tentando chegar antes que eles para montar uma defesa que no final não seria necessária – Continuou o garoto

- Entendo. – Disse a Godaime que havia se sentado novamente e se acalmado enquanto ouvia a explicação do Hyuuga. – Nesse caso montaremos agora mesmo uma defesa provisória e amanhã pela manhã nós pensaremos em estratégias mais elaboradas. Shikamaru, você tem algum plano em mente? – Ela perguntou por fim já tendo a certeza da resposta dele.

- Hai! Eu pensei durante o caminho em uma estratégia que poderá ser colocada em prática amanhã, mas neste momento eu acredito que o melhor a ser feito será colocar alguns jounins nos limites da vila e mais alguns vigiando a torre dos Hokages. E apenas alertar aos jounins que não forem convocados do que está acontecendo e lhes orientar a ficarem atentos. – Explicava Shikamaru – Quanto aos demais moradores da vila é melhor que não saibam, pelo menos por enquanto, o que se passa já que isso poderia causar pânico.

- Certo. É um bom plano, como sempre, Nara. – Disse Tsunade com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – E quem você sugere?

- Hehe – O jounin das sombras deu um sorriso torto e enigmático feliz pela pergunta da mulher e tomou fôlego antes de revelar seu plano por completo.

===============/================

Não havia nem dez minutos que as duas garotas estavam lá dentro e três caras já tinham tentado alguma coisa com Sakura, com aquela roupa ela enlouquecia qualquer um, mas ela não estava exatamente a fim de se agarrar com ninguém naquele momento e Kakashi apenas observando tudo já estava ficando irritado.

- Ahh, qual é Sakura? Você veio aqui pra curtir não foi? Então se solta e aproveita. – Disse Ino tentando animar sua amiga.

Diante da frase da outra a rósea decidiu pegar o próximo que decidisse chegar nela, fosse ele quem fosse. E as duas continuaram dançando, bebendo e curtindo a noite, então a loira olha e vê um ruivo vindo em sua direção e seu coração começou a acelerar sem motivo aparente. Ela nunca havia visto o garoto, não tinha a menor idéia de quem fosse, ruivos de olhos verdes nunca foram a sua praia então por que de repente parecia que ela ia enfartar? Quando ela se deu conta o garoto estava frente a frente com ela, mas ele passou como se ela nem estivesse ali, se aproximou da rósea e começou a dançar muito perto dela. A garota abriu um largo sorriso para o jovem, que interpretou isso como um sinal e a beijou e como ela já havia decidido ficar com alguém mesmo ela correspondeu. Os dois se beijando e o mundo de Ino desabando sob os seus pés. Mas ela não era a única que se atormentou com aquela cena, o homem dos cabelos prateados também havia se incomodado muito com tudo aquilo, mais do que devia, mais do que ele queria.

- Eu me chamo Gaara. – Disse o ruivo após terminarem o beijo

- Sakura. – Disse a jovem enquanto sorria

- Você ainda não cansou dessa balada? Eu posso conseguir um lugar mais calmo pra nós dois. – Disse o garoto com um sorriso e olhar maliciosos.

- É uma ótima idéia! – Ela estava fazendo aquilo de novo, ela estava sendo impulsiva e sabia disso. Mas era mais forte do que ela, ela já havia percebido que Kakashi as estava seguindo e decidiu fazer tudo aquilo justamente para mostrar que ela estava bem, mesmo não estando, depois de tudo que passou.

Então os dois se encaminharam para a saída após Sakura avisar a amiga que não iria mais para a casa dela. Assim que saíram o copy-ninja foi atrás e estava tentando decidir se deveria ou não intervir quando dois jounins apareceram na frente da garota e lhe disseram que ela teria que ir com eles, ela contestou que estava de folga, mas os homens lhe falaram que Tsunade-sama estava lhe chamando com urgência. Em seguida sinalizaram para Kakashi pedindo que ele também os acompanhasse e assim saíram os quatro, deixando para trás um ruivo com cara de bobo olhando tudo aquilo e de mal humor por achar que sua noite havia acabado

==========/==========

Depois de tudo que acabara de acontecer a loira acreditou que não havia mais nada a fazer ali sozinha e resolveu ir embora, mas ao sair ela notou o ruivo parado, sentado na calçado e com expressão de cachorro abandonado "Bom, eu não sou a única que foi trocada, pelo menos" e pensando isso andou em direção ao garoto.

- Olá, me chamo Ino. – Disse ela sentando na calçada ao lado do rapaz.

- Sou Gaara. – Ele respondeu fitando o chão sem olhá-la

- Então, parece que minha amiga te deixou na mão.

- A garota de cabelos rosa é sua amiga? – Indagou o ruivo olhando fixamente para a jovem que corou com o olhar dele

- Err...bem...sim.

- Hum. – disse ele fazendo pouco caso da resposta.

- E então... – Disse a loira após um longo silêncio – Você não é daqui né?

- Não. Eu sou de Suna. Estou aqui a trabalho.

- Trabalho? Ham, to vendo o tipo de trabalho – Disse a garota em tom de deboche.

- Vou embora! – Disse o garoto se levantando irritado e virando as costas para Ino

- Espere! Me desculpe! – Disse a garota arrependida pela infeliz brincadeira – Me deixe te pagar uma bebida.

- Uma bebida? Que tipo de bebida? – Perguntou o garoto olhando pra trás com um pouco de interesse.

- O que você gosta de beber? – Indagou a loira

- Que tal sex on the beach? – Sugeriu o ruivo

- Ok! Boa pedida. Vamos, eu sei onde tem um bar ótimo. – Disse a garota e saiu andando com o ruivo logo atrás.

=============/=============

Tsunade-sama – Disse um de seus guardas – Os últimos convocados chegaram.

- Certo, mande-os entrar. – Disse a Godaime.

Sakura e Kakashi entram na sala e notam que eles não eram os únicos que foram chamados ali. Estavam também Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Genma, Tenten, Lee e Chouji.

- Escutem com atenção. – Disse a mulher fazendo sua voz ressoar pela sala – Poderemos sofrer ataques da Akatsuki. É uma pequena probabilidade, mas existe. Portanto como estamos no meio da madrugada vou montar apenas uma defesa provisória e amanhã de manhã resolveremos uma defesa melhor e definitiva. Shikamaru, explique o que será feito!

- Hai! – O Nara então começou a explicar a estratégia provisória – Nossa vila tem quatro fronteiras. Serão colocados dois ninjas em cada lado da fronteira. As duplas já foram escolhidas e agora eu lhes direi quais são elas e o porquê dessas escolhas. – Ele ia falando enquanto todos os outros estavam atentos as suas explicações – Na fronteira Norte a dupla será Neji e Tenten. Vocês são uma boa combinação, pois nada escapa ao byakugan e Tenten é Mestra das armas e seu titulo já fala por si mesmo. – A jovem dos coques sorriu pelo elogio e pelo seu parceiro, não podia ser melhor – Na fronteira Oeste ficarão Kakashi e Lee. O sharingan tem a mesma função do byakugan e o taijustso do Lee é um dos melhores. – Lee se orgulhou de si mesmo – A fronteira Sul será coberta por Hinata e Kiba que tem, respectivamente, o byakugan e um ótimo olfato. E por último a fronteira Leste será coberta por Sakura e Genma. – Quando o rapaz disse isso Kakashi ficou preocupado pois conhecia a fama do outro – Ela tem um dos melhores controles de chakra de todas as vilas ninjas e por isso consegue perceber outros chakras a distância, portanto perceberá se um chakra estranho se aproximar. E ele tem muita experiência. – Disse o garoto já cansado de tantas explicações.

- Obrigada Shikamaru. Agora vão para suas casas, troquem de roupa – Dizendo isso ela olhou diretamente para Sakura – E dentro de vinte minutos estejam de volta na minha sala que eu lhes passarei as cordenadas.

- Hum, Tsunade-sama – A voz suave de Hinata se fez ouvir na sala.

- Hinata?

- Shikamaru-kun e Chouji-kun não irão ajudar nas fronteiras?

- Não. Shikamaru me ajudará a fazer uma estratégia de defesa e Chouji ficará conosco para ajudar a levar recados ou outras coisas necessárias. E agora se ninguém mais quer perguntar nada vão e voltem dentro de vinte minutos.

- Hai! – Disseram todos e saíram deixando só Tsunade e Shikamaru na sala.

===========/===========

Ino e Gaara estavam sentados numa mesa encostada na parede bebendo e conversando.

- Quer dizer que, então, além de ninja você 'toca' uma floricultura que era dos seus pais? – Perguntou o ruivo com um sincero interesse.

- Sim. Meus pais não eram ninjas e o que eles mais gostavam de fazer era cuidar de plantas, então eles resolveram abrir uma floricultura aqui na vila para que eu pudesse ter acesso à academia ninja com o que eles ganhavam na loja. – Explicava a loira – E nas horas vagas eu os ajudava lá e acabei tomando gosto por plantas, mas não quis largar a carreira ninja. Então quando eles...bem...já não estavam mais aqui para cuidar da loja eu decidi contratar funcionários que cuidariam da loja enquanto eu não podia e eu faço mais a parte de administração e sempre que posso tento ficar um pouco lá na loja para me manter em contato com as flores que meus pais tanto gostavam.

- E qual a sua flor favorita? – Ele perguntou com curiosidade

- Bem...Eu realmente gosto de todas, mas se tivesse que escolher apenas uma delas eu acho que diria jasmins.

- Jasmins? – Perguntou o garoto espantado

- Sim. Algum problema nisso? – Perguntou ela preocupada pelo tom de voz dele

- Não. É só que...todas as garotas costumam dizer que preferem as rosas.

- Então você não conhece muitas delas. – Disse a garota dando uma risada baixa, mas divertida.

- E baseada em que você acha que pode dizer isso? – Perguntou ele acompanhando o humor dela

- Nota-se pela sua cara – Disse a garota soltando uma gargalhada alta.

- Ahh é? – disse o ruivo levantando-se da sua cadeira e indo até a menina para lhe encher de cócegas.

- Ahh, paraa! HAHAHAH ...Gaaa...HAHAHA...Gaara, para! Pelamordedeus HAHAHAHA! – Ino já estava roxa, sem fôlego e com lágrimas nos olhos quando as cócegas cessaram.

- Aii Ino. Acho que me excedi na bebida. Melhor nós voltarmos.

- Mas ainda está tão cedo.

-Mas nós sempre poderemos nos ver de volta. Isso é, se você quiser.

- É claro que eu quero! Você é um pessoa totalmente diferente do que aparenta ser. E eu adorei conhecer você melhor.

- Como assim sou diferente do que aparento ser?

- Você parecer ser sério, frio como se nada a sua volta te afetasse. Mas você é exatamente o oposto.

- Deve ser por causa da bebida. – Ele disse com um tom divertido, mas bem dentro dele ele pensava "Que diabos essa garota fez comigo?"

- Hahaha...é acho que você já se excedeu. Vamos pra casa.

- Você quis dizer que você vai pra casa né?

- Eu vou para a minha e você para a sua. – Explicou a garota

- Mas eu não sou daqui. – Lembrou o ruivo – Eu estou hospedado em um hotel.

- Huum. E você consegue chegar lá sozinho? – Perguntou a loira soltando uma gargalhada

- Eu consigo, mas quem não consegue é você! – Disse o garoto dando risada – Vamos, eu vou te levar pra sua casa.

- Ta certo. – A garota resolveu não contestar com um ruivo de olhos verdes lindo daquele jeito se oferecendo para leva-la pra casa.

Gaara pagou o bar e foram caminhando lado a lado até a casa de Ino.

=======CONTINUA=========

Bem, por hoje é tudo e eu espero que o capítulo tenha agradado! E já sabem...se gostaram ou não, se tem elogios ou críticas, enfim enviem sua opiniões e sugestões e elas serão muito bem recebidas. Façam uma aspirante a ficwriter feliz e ajudem a melhorar a história! Beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto não me pertence. Mas quando eu roubar ele pra mim eu faço cenas explicitando o amor do Kakashi e da Sakura. *-* Heheuheu...brincadeirinha, créditos ao tio Kishimoto.

No último capítulo:

- Mas eu não sou daqui. – Lembrou o ruivo – Eu estou hospedado em um hotel.

- Huum. E você consegue chegar lá sozinho? – Perguntou a loira soltando uma gargalhada

- Eu consigo, mas quem não consegue é você! – Disse o garoto dando risada – Vamos, eu vou te levar pra sua casa.

- Ta certo. – A garota resolveu não contestar com um ruivo de olhos verdes lindo daquele jeito se oferecendo para leva-la pra casa.

Gaara pagou o bar e foram caminhando lado a lado até a casa de Ino.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

4º Capítulo – Encontros e desencontros

- Obrigada Gaara, é aqui. – Disse Ino parando em frente a porta da sua casa

- Já? – perguntou o ruivo e dando-se conta do que havia falado acrescentou – Se eu soubesse que era tão perto eu tinha deixado você vir sozinha. – Disse ele dando uma risada

- Haha, então ta. Da próxima vez eu venho sozinha – Disse a loira mostrando a língua

- Aii, calma. Eu tava só brincando.

- Ta bom vai. – Disse a garota dando um sorriso para ele

- E aí? Não vai nem me convidar para entrar?

- Ah, eu acho que talvez não seja uma boa idéia. Meu namorado deve estar quase voltando de uma missão e não seria legal se ele chegasse e visse outro garoto comigo. – Disse a loira escolhendo com cuidado as suas palavras

- Ah...tudo bem...eu entendo. – Disse o ruivo tentando esconder seu desapontamento que foi percebido pela jovem

- Mas se você quiser me dar o número do seu celular eu posso te ligar pra gente marcar de se encontrar qualquer dia de novo! – Havia um ânimo repentino na voz da garota para tentar animar o ruivo

- Ta bem, mas não vai esquecer de ligar hein! – Disse o garoto tirando um cartão de um dos bolsos da calça e entregando a loira. Sua ultima frase havia surtido efeito e animado o garoto.

- Juro que não vou esquecer! – Ino mostrou as duas mãos para provar que não estava cruzando os dedos

- Ok, eu acredito em você – Falou Gaara enquanto ria da atitude da menina.

- Boa noite Gaara. – Desejou Ino com um sorriso no rosto

- Boa noite Ino, adorei passar a noite com você – Respondeu o ruivinho com um sorriso maior que o dela

- Eu também gostei. Vamos repetir a dose. – E dizendo isso ela entrou em casa fechou a porta e, encostada nela, deixou seu corpo escorregar até o chão.

Do outro lado havia um Gaara parado olhando a porta fechada a sua repente lembrou-se do que a garota havia lhe dito "Meu namorado deve estar quase voltando de uma missão e não seria legal se ele chegasse e visse outro garoto comigo" e resolveu ir embora dali antes que o tal garoto aparecesse.

=============/==============

Os vinte minutos haviam se passado e estavam todos na sala de Tsunade, exceto por um Kakashi sempre atrasado.

- Não vou mais esperar! Vamos começar sem ele! – Gritava a Godaime exasperada.

- Tsunade-sama, mantenha a calma. Agora estão completando os vinte minutos de prazo e além do mais nós precisamos do Kakashi para cobrir a fronteira oeste junto com...

- Não me interessa Shikamaru! Será que é tão difícil de cumprir um horário? – Tsunade havia interrompido a frase de Shikamaru sem se importar com boas maneiras. No estado que ela estava era melhor que ninguém mais a contrariasse.

- Certo Tsunade-sama. Então vamos fazer uma rápida reestruturação na tática para que não precisemos dele. No lugar do Kakashi ficará Sakura, portanto a fronteira oeste será coberta por Lee e Sakura e no lugar de Sakura ficará Chouji. Então a fronteira Leste ficará Genma e Chouji. O resto permanecerá de acordo com a tática anterior. Assim está bem Tsunade-sama? – Perguntou Shikamaru após propor a nova designação para cada um.

- Esta bem. Por hora vai servir, afinal é só até de manhã mesmo. – Disse ela com tom conformado e um pouco mais calmo

- Tsunade-sama, se acontecer alguma coisa o que devemos fazer? – Perguntou Hinata com seu tom tímido

- Haverá ninjas espalhados por toda a vila para auxilia-los. Então se, por exemplo, vocês forem atacados procurem por um ninja e avise que precisam de reforços, ele virá até mim e eu providenciarei tudo rapidamente. – Respondeu ela em tom profissional

- Hai! – Disse a morena com uma expressão preocupada

- Lembrando os parceiros: Hinata e Kiba fronteira Sul, Neji e Tenten fronteira Norte, Lee e Sakura fronteira Leste e Chouji e Genma fronteira Oeste. Agora vão! – Disse Tsunade aumentando o tom nas duas ultimas palavras.

- Hai! – Disseram todos e saíram

- Kami-sama, eu preciso de um sakê – Disse Tsunade falando para si mesma

- De jeito nenhum Tsunade-sama! Você tem que ficar sóbria! Está em hora de serviço! – Disse Shizune indignada com o pedido da mestra

- CALE A BOCA SHIZUNE! SÃO TRÊS HORAS DA MANHÃ E ESSA NÃO É MINHA HORA DE EXPEDIENTE! – Gritou a loira já estressada com toda a pressão que havia sobre ela.

Depois do grito de Tsunade a sala ficou silenciosa. A Godaime massageando sua própria cabeça, Shizune estagnada ainda não havia processado o estado de tensão da mestra afinal nunca a havia visto tão preocupada e Shikamaru estava debruçado no peitoral da janela olhando a lua cheia naquela noite quente de verão e pensando o quanto ele estava feliz por sua amada não estar na vila sujeita aos ataques da organização criminosa.

- Gomenasai. – Disse a loira após um tempo. Essa atitude fez os outros dois presentes na sala arregalarem os olhos. Ela nunca desculpava-se – Tudo isso está me deixando muito preocupada. – Explicava a Godaime – Nós não sabemos contra quem estamos lutando, não sabemos quase nada a respeito da organização, nós mal sabemos quem faz parte dela e quais as suas habilidades.

- Nós entendemos sua preocupação Tsunade-sama e ela é totalmente aceitável. – Disse Shikamaru reconfortantemente – Mas nós precisamos pensar como eles, precisamos saber o que eles querem para podermos tomar as decisões certas.

- E você acha que eu não sei disso? Eu tenho passado noites em claro pensando nisso. Mas como vamos saber o que eles querem se não sabemos nem quem são? – Dizia a loira com o rosto entre as mãos

- Vou buscar um chá para você Tsunade-sama – Disse Shizune

- Arigatou Shizune. – Dizendo isso a loira fez os outros dois trocarem um olhar cúmplice pensando "nossa, a coisa ta feia"

Shizune saiu e a sala ficou em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Tsunade sentada em sua cadeira com os cotovelos apoiados em sua mesa e Shikamaru junto a janela.

============/===========

Kakashi não havia ido para sua casa, ele havia saído da sala da Hokage para um bar para beber um pouco, mas no estado de confusão em que estava mal conseguiu beber meia garrafa de sakê. Por que tudo aquilo? Por que ele havia se incomodado tanto ao ver a sua garotinha com aquele ruivo? Não, não podia ser. Não podia ser ciúmes! Ele estava apenas preocupado com a segurança da sua garotinha. "Ahh, a quem eu estou tentando enganar? Ela não é mais uma criança, ela mudou e ao que parece eu e como me sinto em relação a ela também. Mas, como é possível? É inimaginável que possa acontecer algo entre nós! São 14 anos de diferença. Puutz, já se passou meia hora tenho que voar até a sala da Tsunade." Ele havia ficado tão distante, voando em seus pensamentos que não havia visto o tempo passar. Pagou a garrafa de sakê que havia ficado pela metade e saiu correndo.

- Droga! To muito atrasado! – Dizia Kakashi para si mesmo enquanto corria pelos corredores do prédio da Hokage. E quando ia entrar no escritório dela deu de cara com Shizune saindo dali.

- Kakashi-senpai, você está muito atrasado! – Disse Shizune quase num cochicho

- Eu sei Shizune, então saia da frente para que eu possa passar.

- Eu não aconselho que você faça isso. Tsunade-sama está muito nervosa, eu estou indo buscar um chá para ela.

- Eu me atrasei e agora preciso arcar com as conseqüências dos meus atos. – E dizendo isso o homem entrou na sala deixando uma Shizune espantada para trás

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Tsunade agradecendo, pedindo desculpas, Kakashi sendo responsável. O mundo ficou louco?" ia pensando a garota enquanto ia buscar o chá para sua mestra.

- Gomen Tsunade-sama. Perdi a hora.

- Para variar um pouco, né Kakashi! – Disse a loira lutando para se manter calma – Por culpa do seu atraso o Chouji teve de ser incluído no grupo e tivemos de remanejar as duplas. Chouji fez par com Genma e Sakura com Lee.

O homem dos cabelos prata ficou aliviado ao saber que não era mais Genma que passaria a noite ao lado de Sakura, mas estremeceu novamente quando Tsunade disse que seria Lee. Kakashi sabia que Lee era completamente apaixonado por sua flor de cerejeira desde que eram adolescentes. Seus devaneios foram interropidos pela voz de Tsunade se fazendo ouvir novamente na sala.

- Mas já que você apareceu quase sem demora, você será novamente adicionado ao esquadrão. Vá até a fronteira oeste onde é o seu posto e diga a Sakura que vá para a fronteira leste ao chegar lá que ela mande Chouji novamente para minha sala.

-Mas, Tsunade-sama...

-AGORA! Faça isso agora Kakashi. – Disse Tsunade muito perto de explodir novamente.

-Hai. – Disse Kakashi resignado e saiu

============/============

Gaara seguiu para o hotel pensando em tudo que lhe havia acontecido, ainda tentando descobrir se aquela noite foi real ou se ele adormecera em algum lugar e sonhara tudo aquilo. Em meio a uma pegação de balada a menina lhe deixa na mão e aparece a amiga dele para fazê-lo companhia, parecia até combinado. E se elas de fato tivesse combinado tudo aquilo? Não, ele já estava imaginado coisas. O fato é que aquela loira de olhos cor do céu o havia encantado, de maneira que nunca nenhuma outra jovem conseguira. Não era como em todas as outras vezes em que ele olhara as curvas de uma mulher e quisera levar ela para a cama. Durante aquela noite ele havia olhado para dentro dela, para os olhos. Afinal dizem que os olhos são a janela da alma e ele pode realmente perceber isso, pois ele viu todas as emoções da garota em seus olhos, viu seus olhos repletos de amor e ternura ao falar dos pais. Ela era diferente de tudo, de todas que ele já havia visto. Ela não era garota para um dia ou uma noite era mulher para uma vida! E distraído com seus pensamentos nem havia notado que já havia chegado ao hotel.

==============/===============

A loira havia ficado sentada ali apoiada na porta por uns minutos pensando em tudo e tentando fazer com que sua mente processasse o que havia acontecido. A decepção de ver o ruivo com a sua melhor amiga, depois a rósea sumindo do nada, o garoto dos olhos verdes sentado na calçada e depois a proposta de beberem juntos. Como? Por quê? O que aquele ruivo havia feito para deixá-la naquele estado? Estava tudo tão estranho. A garota resolveu levantar-se e tomar um banho para ver se voltava ao seu estado normal. "Ahh, como eu queria tê-lo convidado para entrar, se eu soubesse quando Chouji vai voltar certamente eu teria feito isso" pensava a loira. E assim ficou, perdida em seus devaneios, sabe-se lá durante quanto tempo. Nem o barulho do chuveiro escutava mais, quando de repente escutou a voz de Chouji no quarto.

- Ino. Estou em casa. Cadê você gatinha?

- Eu estou tomando banho. – Gritou a loira do chuveiro

- Acho que vou tomar um banho com você. – Disse o rapaz se encostando na porta semi-aberta.

- Não! Eu já terminei. – Disse ela desligando rapidamente o chuveiro se enrolando em uma toalha e saindo pingando até o quarto para escolher uma roupa. Ao passar por Chouji deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Tá tudo bem com você? Você parece estranha. – Perguntou ele um pouco preocupado

- Eu tô legal sim, só preciso descansar um pouco. – Disse Ino já preparando terreno para uma desculpa caso ele quisesse fazer 'alguma coisa' com ela.

- Tá certo então. Só passei para te dar um beijo, já tenho que voltar para a sala da Tsunade-sama. Estamos em meio a uma missão. – Falou Chouji meio desapontado por não poder continuar ali

- Ah, então tá. Boa sorte amor! – Ino proferiu as palavras de maneira tão distraída e animada que parecia que ela não havia escutado nada do que ele lhe havia falado.

Após a última reação da loira o garoto saiu pela janela sem falar mais nada, apenas depositando um beijo na bochecha da jovem.

- Ah kami-sama. O que está acontecendo comigo? – Perguntou para si mesma com um tom preocupado

============/=============

Kakashi chegou a fronteira Oeste para assumir seu posto e viu uma cena que já era comum quando Sakura e Lee ficavam sozinhos, mas nunca o havia incomodado tanto. Lee se declarava para a rósea.

- Sakura-chan, eu te amo! Fica comigo, prometo que vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – Falava o jovem todo emocionado e cheio de paixão na voz

- Lee. Concentre-se, estamos em missão! – Sakura tentava, desta maneira, escapar às investidas de Lee

- Mas está tudo tão calmo por aqui. – Ele era persistente

- Chaham – Kakashi fez um som como se limpasse a garganta para que fosse notado pelos dois

- Kakashi-sensei – Disseram os dois em uníssono

- Vou direto ao assunto. Sakura, você será novamente mandada a fronteira Leste e eu ficarei aqui. E quando você chegar lá diga a Chouji que ele deverá voltar à sala da Tsunade. – Anunciou Kakashi num tom profissional tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto havia se afetado com aquela cena

- Hai sensei! – Respondeu a jovem já saindo

- Sakura! – Chamou o homem dos cabelos prateados

- Que foi? – Disse a garota olhando para trás

- Não esqueça que você está em missão, portanto não fique se engraçando com o Genma.

- Haha, muito engraçado Kakashi, pelo menos eu sei cumprir com os meus horários! – Proferiu as palavras se atropelando e saiu correndo em direção à fronteira Leste

- Ai Sakura, por que você é assim? – Perguntou o homem para si mesmo

-CONTINUA-

Esse demorou um pouquinho mais pra eu publicar, mas saiu. E até que ficou compridinho pra compensar a espera...se é que tem alguém esperando! T.T Enfim, espero que gostem e...REVIEWS, ONEGAIII! Beijoos amores


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto não me pertence. Ele é do tio Kishimoto.

Acho que devo avisar que esse capítulo contém cenas de hentai, mas acho que não ficou nada muito pesado.

No último capítulo:

- Sakura! – Chamou o homem dos cabelos prateados

- Que foi? – Disse a garota olhando para trás

- Não esqueça que você está em missão, portanto não fique se engraçando com o Genma.

- Haha, muito engraçado Kakashi, pelo menos eu sei cumprir com os meus horários! – Proferiu as palavras se atropelando e saiu correndo em direção à fronteira Leste

- Ai Sakura, por que você é assim? – Perguntou o homem para si mesmo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Capítulo 5 – As coisas realmente mudam!

-Por quê o Kakashi tinha que estar atrasado? Agora não vou poder passar a noite ao lado de Sakura. – Disse Genma desapontado

- Não pense que eu estou muito mais feliz que você por ter que passar a noite aqui do que ao lado da Ino. – Disse o gordinho nada feliz

- Hey! Vocês dois. Kakashi voltou a ao seu posto na fronteira Oeste e eu fui mandada de volta para cá. Chouji você foi dispensado e deverá voltar a sala da Hokage.

- Hai. – Disse o garoto feliz já indo em direção ao prédio da Godaime.

- Que bom que você está aqui novamente Sakura. – Disse Genma após se certificar que os dois estavam sozinhos

- É Genma, mas estamos em missão e temos que no concentrar nela. – "Que coisa, todo mundo resolveu dar em cima de mim?" pensou a jovem desconfortável com aquela situação.

- É, eu sei menina. Mas não está acontecendo nada, então só relaxe e aproveite o momento. – Falou Genma já segurando a garota pela cintura e aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

Sakura resolveu ceder e deixou que seus lábios se unissem e abriu-os para a língua do homem quando ela pediu passagem. O beijo começou de maneira calma, mas rapidamente tornou-se selvagem, afinal já fazia tempo que ele queria tomá-la. Ele começou a deslizar suas mãos pelo quadril da jovem e explorar as partes dela. A garota meio assustada afastou-se dele e mirou-o com o olhar espantado, de maneira que ele notou o quanto ela havia se surpreendido e soltou uma gargalhada. Puxou-a novamente para perto de si e recomeçou um beijo ardente e a dança que suas mãos faziam pelo corpo da jovem. Dessa vez a rósea simplesmente deixou rolar para ver até onde ele iria, após as mãos dele passearem pelo quadril e toda a região elas subiram até os seios da jovem e começaram a acariciá-los. De repente sem aviso prévio ele colocou a mão por baixo da blusa da jovem que a fez segurar um suspiro de prazer.

- Genma! Você ficou louco? – Disse a garota se esforçando para falar

- Vamos pequena, eu sei que você está gostando. – Disse Genma com um sorriso malicioso e se encostando nela para que ela sentisse seu membro

- Ahh...Gen...Genma! Pa...pare! – Disse a garota não mais conseguindo conter um gemido que insistia em sair

- Mas está tão bom!

- Alguém vai nos pegar

Sem dar atenção à garota ele puxou o zíper da blusa da jovem de uma só vez jogando a sua camisa no chão. Olhou aquela pele alva cheirando a cereja e começou a beijar o pescoço da garota que logo ele transformaria em mulher, desceu até o colo e estava descendo já em direção aos seios.

- Genma, não por favor! PARE! – Sakura estava assustada, ele não parava e ela sabia onde tudo ia parar. Agora ela se arrependia de ter deixado rolar para ver até onde ele iria.

- Genma! Deixe-a em paz! – A voz de Kakashi ressoou atrás do outro.

- Kakashi? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Genma espantado e irritado

- Não vê que ela não queria nada disso? VOCÊ É IDIOTA? – Kakashi gritava apontando para Sakura que já havia recolhido sua camisa e a vestia novamente

- Seus gemidos diziam o contrário. – Falou Genma com um sorrisinho malicioso para provocar o Hatake

- CALE A BOCA ANTES QUE EU ACABE COM VOCÊ GENMA! – Gritou Kakashi totalmente fora de si. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por quê ele não conseguia mais se controlar diante destas situações? Ele precisava se acalmar.

- Kakashi, calma. – Disse a rósea tocando levemente o braço de seu antigo sensei que estranhamente se esquivou do toque da jovem e vociferou para ela

- Eu te mandei tomar cuidado e concentrar-se na missão! Você não entende isso? – Indagou o homem completamente descontrolado.

Sakura ia dizer algo, mas simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e limitou-se a balbuciar um 'gomen'. Kakashi vendo como havia deixado sua pequena triste deu um passo em sua direção e abraçou-a devagar com medo da reação da 'sua pequena', mas para sua surpresa ela não o afastou, não gritou com ele ao contrário do que ele imaginava ela o abraçou fortemente, como se não quisesse deixá-lo se afastar nunca mais, e chorou um choro abafado em seu peito

- Calma minha menina, fique calma. Não foi nada está bem...pronto, já vai passar. – aos poucos com as palavras de alento dele e seus braços musculosos a envolvendo a garota parou de chorar. Ah como ela gostaria de ficar ali para sempre.

- Kakashi. – Falou Genma em um tom baixo e cauteloso

- Que é Genma? – Perguntou o homem num tom nada amigável

- Você não deveria estar cobrindo a fronteira Oeste?

- Não. Mandaram outro ninja para ficar em meu lugar e me designaram para a fronteira Leste e Sakura será dispensada para descansar até amanha pela manhã

- Hm. – Foi tudo que Genma se limitou a responder e voltou ao seu posto deixando os dois ali abraçados

- Vamos pequena. Vou te levar para casa. – E dizendo isso Kakashi saiu carregando a garota e deixando outro em seu posto, apenas provisóriamente.

===============/===============

Ino estava deitada já fazia alguma tempo, mas ainda não conseguira dormir. Aquele ruivo, ele não lhe saia da cabeça. O que significou tudo aquilo? Antes daquela noite ela tinha certeza do seu amor por Chouji, mas agora...agora nem mesmo se lembrava o que havia feito com que ela se apaixonasse por ele. " Será que estou apaixonada por aquele ruivo?". E se de fato estivesse e ele lhe correspondesse, como pareceu mais cedo, o que diria a Chouji? Como terminaria com ele sabendo do tamanho amor que ele sentia por ela? De fato aquele garoto só havia aparecido para baçunçar a sua vida agora que ela havia resolvido se acertar. "Isso vai ser muito problemático!" pensou a jovem, ao pensar nisso deu um pequeno sorriso para si mesma lembrando do antigo colega de equipe, e adormeceu tentando imaginar o que um preguiçoso como ele faria numa situação dessas.

==============/============

Mas a Yamanaka não era a única confusa, pois não muito longe dali um certo ruivo tentava entender o que aquela garota com os olhos de safira havia feito com ele. Ambos estavam tendo quase os mesmo pensamentos e quase simultâneos "Será que me apaixonei por ela?". Ele sequer sabia como lidar com os sentimentos, nunca sequer tivera amigos e muito menos havia se apaixonado. Estranhamente uma garota que ele mal conhecia a uma noite o fez ficar daquele jeito, era tudo tão confuso. Seria isso o que chamavam de amor à primeira vista? Ele não entendia mais nada, nem a si mesmo, então devido ao cansaço e ao choque que esses pensamentos lhe causaram ele resolveu pensar em outras coisas para que conseguisse dormir. E, assim como Ino, adormeceu pensando no que sua irmã faria no lugar dele. "Ah Temari, sinto sua falta" pensava o ruivo enquanto cerrava seus olhos e adormecia.

=============/===============

Chegando à casa de Sakura o Hatake esperou na sala, para que ela pudesse tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, para depois colocá-la na cama e certificar-se de que ela descansaria. Após ela deitar-se ele a cobriu com seu cobertor rosa cheirando a sakuras e quando ia embora ele sentiu sua mão sendo segurada por outra, muito macia, que quase desaparecia perto da dele.

- Não vá. – Implorou a menina com uma voz fraca – Fique comigo, onegai – Pediu com lágrimas nos olhos

- Está bem pequena. Ficarei com você até que durma. – Disse o homem penalizado e com o coração apertado

- Não. Fique mais que isso. Fique comigo pra sempre. – Suplicou a rósea no mesmo tom fraco

- Ah minha menina. – Suspirou Kakashi sentando-se na cama

Em silêncio a menina sentou-se novamente e abraçou seu sensei, sendo retribuída por ele e apetando-o ainda mais diminuindo a distância entre eles.

- Aishiteru Kakashi – Sussurou a menina quase como se fosse apenas um desabafo para ela mesma

Ele não entendeu ao certo o motivo, mas notou seu coração falhar e seu rosto queimar ao escutar tal frase vinda da boca da Haruno.

==============/==============

- Diga Shikamaru, você tem alguma idéia do que eles procuram? – Perguntou a Hokage

- Talvez. – Respondeu o Nara em tom pensativo – Lembra-se daquela vez em que Itachi e Kisame vieram atrás do Naruto?

- Hai – Respondeu ela interessada

- Então, pelo que nos foi passado, eles tinham interesse na Kyuuby contida no Naruto. Queriam o poder dele. – Explicava Shikamaru como se tivesse acabado de concluir um quebra-cabeça

- Quer dizer, então, que o centro da questão é o Naruto. É o Naruto que eles querem!

- Exato Tsunade-sama

- Mas então resolver este problema será mais difícil do que eu imaginei – Refletiu a loira

- Não. Na verdade isso facilitou a situação para nós – Falou o rapaz com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

- O que você pretende? – Perguntou a loira intrigada

- Bem, é muito simples. – Disse o moreno com um sorriso torto – Já que o Naruto é o centro da questão e os membros da Akatsuki o estão caçando, ele não trará problemas se não estiver na vila. – Falou Shikamaru com um tom sério e misterioso

- NANI? Você sugere que mandemos ele para a morte? – Gritou Tsunade, crente que o garoto não estivesse em si

- Quase isso. – Disse o Nara com uma risadinha que fez a Godaime ficar vermelha de raiva – Mas eu não seria tão frio a ponto de mandar um companheiro para a morte. – Continuou ele retomando a sua postura séria

- O que você tem em mente então? – Perguntou a Hokage se acalmando

- Uma das especialidades do Naruto é o Kage Bunshin que, diferente de outras técnicas, faz cópias reais. Então basta que ele produza um bunshin o que será muito fácil para ele e essa cópia correrá para alguma região deserta atraindo os akatuskis para lá e isso nos dará algum tempo. – Finalizou o moreno

E seguido da última frase de Shikamaru foi possível escutar a porta do escritório da Godaime sendo aberta e Chouji passando por ela ofegante, como se tivesse acabado uma longa e exaustiva corrida.

- Tsunade-sama, Shika...Hinata-san e Neji pediram que eu lhes avisasse que foram avistados Akatsukis cercando as fronteiras Norte e Sul. – O gordinho tinha a preocupação aparente em sua face

- Melhor ainda - disse Shikamaru pensativo

- Enlouqueceu? O.o – Perguntou a loira assustada com o que acabara de ouvir

- Escute, se as fronteiras Norte e Sul estão cercadas provavelmente as outras duas também estarão – O moreno começou a explicar seu raciocínio – O que quer dizer que a equipe está separada e portanto não tão forte, uma vez que os poderes não estão unidos. Uma vez que hajam nove integrantes e 4 fronteiras poderíamos supor que há dois membros em cada fronteira e um que tenha permanecido no esconderijo. Portanto se o Naruto produzir quatro bunshins e cada um sair de uma fronteira poderemos emboscar oito dos nove membros da organização. – Concluiu o jovem

- Shikamaru, às vezes acho que você deveria ser o Hokage – Falou Tsunade com uma risada abafada

===========/============

Já se aproximava das 5:30 da manhã e o sol já estava quase nascendo. Fazia aproximadamente uma hora que a rósea havia adormecido e ele não conseguira deixá-la, havia esquecido de tudo apenas para vê-la dormir e deixá-la feliz já que ele permaneceu ao seu lado. Suas obrigações, seu posto de vigília, Akatsuki e tantas outras responsabilidades pareciam tão pequenas e distantes quando ele estava ali, vendo sua menina dormir com uma expressão suave e feliz com algumas mechas lhe caindo pelo rosto. Ele deixaria sua menina dormir até que o sol raiasse e depois lhe acordaria, afinal por mais que ele quisesse ficar ali, olhando-a dormir, pra sempre ele sabia que a vila estava em risco e tinham de voltar à sala da Hokage. Kakashi finalmente começara a aceitar o fato de que ela não era mais simplesmente sua aluna, ela mexera com o seu coração.

=============/==============

Ino acordara com as batidas na porta, olhou seu despertador, que marcava 5:30 da manhã, "Mas que droga, quem será a uma hora dessas?" perguntou-se a loira levantando e arrastando-se até a porta para se deparar com um Chouji esbaforido lhe dizendo para que se arrumasse e se apresentasse na sala da Godaime até as seis e saiu após dar-lhe um beijo. Diante deste aviso a loira entrou novamente e foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha e vestir-se para que depois fosse falar com Tsunade e descobrir o que ela queria. "Eu preciso falar pro Chouji que não dará mais certo entre nós, mas antes disso é melhor que eu fale com o Gaara" pensava a loira enquanto deixava a água quente cair sobre si. Então ela lembrou-se que ainda estava com o cartão que o ruivo lhe havia dado e terminou logo seu banho. Saiu enrolada na toalha ainda com os cabelos pingando e se dirigiu ao telefone discando o número que havia no cartão.

===========/=============

Há apenas algumas quadras dali um ruivo era acordado com o bip do seu celular

- Bip...bip bip...bip bip bip... – Aquele som agudo o fez despertar e ao olhar no relógio notou que ainda era antes das seis – Mas quem vai ser o animal que vai estar me ligando a essa hora? – Perguntou o ruivo aborrecidamente para si mesmo

– Alô? – Disse Gaara com voz sonolenta

- Gaara? – Perguntou Ino hesitante

- Não, é a vó! ¬¬ - Respondeu o garoto meio sem paciência, mas achando graça por ser ela

- Ah, desculpa, foi engano. – Disse a loira dando uma gargalhada que fez o jovem sorrir do outro lado da linha

- Tudo bem, eu desculpo. – Falou o garoto com um sorriso nos lábios – Mas então, oque você quer a essa hora?

- Saber se podemos nos ver essa noite. – Ino tinha o coração acelerado ao dizer isso

- É claro! – Respondeu Gaara com um tom animado na voz

- Ah, então está bem...nos vemos hoje a noite.

- Ok. Beijos Ino – Terminou a frase desligou o celular e voltou a dormir tendo, agora, sonhos com a loira.

===========/===========

Kakashi queria deixar que a jovem dormisse mais, porém faltavam dez minutos para as seis e o sol ainda não havia nascido. O homem decidiu, então, acordar a garota

- Sakura, acorde Sakura. Temos que retornar à sala da Tsunade. – Disse o Hatake de forma delicada

- Ohayou Kakashi. – Disse a jovem com um sorriso no rosto percebendo que seu sensei havia ficado ao seu lado por todo o tempo que ela dormira.

- Ohayou minha menina. – Disse Kakashi com o que pareceu ser um sorriso debaixo da máscara – Vou esperar na sala para que você possa se vestir. Esteja pronta dentro de dez minutos.

- Hai. – Disse a menina se levantando prontamente e se dirigindo ao banheiro para uma ducha rápida

Kakashi ficou na sala esperando por cinco minutos, mas nesses cinco minutos lembrou-se da cena que ele havia presenciado entre ela e Genma e se dirgiu até o quarto para falar com ela. A porta estava entre aberta e quando ele chegou viu-a enrolada na toalha saindo do banheiro.

- Kakashi? – Espantou-se a menina que não esperava vê-lo ali

- Gomen Sakura. Gomenasai! Eu não sabia que...gomen. Vou esperar lá embaixo – Disse o homem envergonhado, virando as costas e descendo as escadas.

Nem cinco minutos depois Sakura desceu as escadas com a sua habitual roupa e sandálias ninja. Passou pelo seu sensei lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e lhe disse:

- Sei que não fez por mal sensei! – Disse a rósea dando um sorriso sincero e se encaminhando a porta – Vamos ?

- Hai. Vamos minha menina. – Disse Kakashi com um tom suave na voz

===============/===============

Já estavam todos reunidos quando Sakura e Kakashi chegaram juntos, causando uma profunda inveja em Genma que queria tomá-la e achou que o Hatake havia feito isso. Agora estavam todos lá, sem exceções. Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, Genma e Naruto também.

- Bem...- Começou a Hokage – Shikamaru elaborou um plano ótimo. O provável é que estejamos cercados por Akatsukis que estão divididos nas fronteiras. O Naruto criará quatro bunshins e cada um sairá de uma fronteira. Os membros da organização irão perseguir o bunshin e acabarão em uma emboscada armada por nossos aliados. Cada dupla de membros será conduzido a lados totalmente opostos para que não possam se auxiliar durante as batalhas. – Explicou ela

- Então nós faremos o que Tsunade-sama? – Perguntou Tenten

- Vocês estão dispensados. – Disse a Godaime com um sorriso nos lábios – Podem tirar o dia de folga revelou a loira

- Hai. – E numa fração de segundo não havia mais ninguém na sala

=============/===============

Kakashi e Sakura haviam voltado para a casa da rósea e o silêncio pairava entre eles. O homem dos cabelos prateados queria quebrá-lo, mas não encontrava as palavras certas. Então a voz da garota se fez escutar na sala.

- Pode sentar Kakashi, fique à vontade. – Ofereceu a jovem apontando para o sofá atrás do homem

- Arigatou Sakura...mas...é que... – Mesmo com a máscara a garota notou que a face de seu sensei estava vermelha – sabe, é que ontem...bem...

- Hey, pode dizer. Não precisa ter vergonha – Disse a jovem sorrindo

- Bem... – Diante desta frase o Hatake decidiu tomar coragem – Desde ontem, quando você disse que me amava...bem...meu coração...eu não sei...não sou bom nessas coisas, mas acho que você está me fazendo sentir algo. – Mal ele havia acabado de falar houve um choque entre dois corpos e ele caiu sentado sobre o sofá com uma Sakura caída sobre ele com as pernas abertas e a sua boca colada na dele.

- Sakura? – Falou o homem surpreso com a reação da 'menininha' assim que suas bocas se separaram

- Me beija Kakashi! – Pediu a rósea

Sem precisar que ela pedisse novamente ele a beijou apaixonadamente, suas bocas e suas língua se mexiam vorazes, sedentos um pelo outro. E então como se ele não estivesse mais no comando de seu próprio corpo ele deitou-se por cima dela e deixou que sua mão brincasse livremente pelo corpo da menina que logo ele faria mulher. SUA mulher. A mão dele passeava desde os seios da garota até as coxas explorando cada canto que o fazia enlouquecer e arrancava suspiros da jovem que sem conseguir se manter em seu juízo começou a arrancar a parte de cima da roupa do Hatake. Ela passava a mão pelo peito nu daquele homem que por sua vez arrancou a blusa da garota revelando um sutiã vermelho sangue que o deixou boquiaberto e começou a beijar o pescoço da rósea descendo lentamente, alternando beijos e lambidas, até o colo e depois para os seios e ao chegar neles tirou delicadamente o que os revestia e começou a acariciá-los com as mãos dando pequenas lambidas e arrancando suspiros e gemidos dela.

- Kaka...aaah...a ca...ahhh...a cama...o quart...hmm – Sakura mal conseguia falar devido a sensação que lhe estava sendo proporcionada

E não foi necessário mais do que essas palavras incompletas para que ele estendesse o que a menina quis dizer. Ele pegou-a nos braços e carregou-a escada acima até chegar ao quarto, depositou a jovem em pé ao lado da cama empurrando-a em seguida fazendo com que ela caísse com as pernas abertas deixando, novamente, espaço para que ele fosse por cima dela e começasse a acariciar o sexo da garota mesmo por cima da roupa e a fez gemer alto. Aqueles gemidos o estavam enlouquecendo, então ele tirou a parte de baixo da roupa dela deixando-a apenas com a calcinha. A jovem fez uma tentativa de cobrir seu corpo com as mãos, mas foi em vão, o homem foi até ela e gentilmente retirou as mãos que cobriam aquele corpo esguio. Começou a beijar o pescoço da garota passando, em seguida, pelos seios, traçou a barriga da menina com a língua e continuou descendo, até morder a calcinha e arrancá-la com a boca arrancando um grito da jovem.

- Ka...Kakashi... – Sussurou a jovem com a voz trêmula

- O que foi Sakura?

- Eu...eu...eu to com medo – Disse a garota desviando o olhar

- Mas...você...quer dizer então que você ainda é...? – Perguntou o Hatake espantado

- Hai. – Respondeu a menina corando

- Mas então aquele dia que você estava saindo com o Gaara...?

- Eu estava fazendo qualquer coisa que lhe deixasse com ciúmes – Revelou a jovem aflita

- Entendo...se você quiser parar agora... – Refletiu o homem quase que falando consigo mesmo

- Não! Eu quero você. Quero que VOCÊ me faça SUA! – Respondeu a garota olhando nos olhos do shinobi

- Prometo que vou ter cuidado. – Disse ele em um tom suave e começou a beijá-la de maneira delicada

- Não tão devagar também, não sou mais criança, desse jeito não vamos chegar ao ponto nunca. – Falou a garota, arrancando uma risada abafada do homem.

Sakura terminou de tirar as roupas dele acariciando cada pedaço como ele havia feito com ela até que ele não agüentou mais, jogou-a na cama e ficou por cima dela. Afastou as pernas da rósea delicadamente e começou a lamber seu sexo que já se encontrava molhado, então ele retirou a língua e começou a penetrá-la com um dedo.

-CONTINUA-

Oieeee meus amores! E então? O que acharam do capítulo? Peguei muito pesado no hentai? Já sabem: críticas, elogios, sugestões sempre serão muito bem aceitas. Agora vamos à resposta da review (Que emoção, eu tenho uma leitora! *O*)

_**Nicole**_: É muito bom pra uma ficwriter receber reviews, dá um ânimo a mais para continuar a publicação da história. Obrigada pelos elogios fofa! ^^

E mesmo ouvindo um monte de bronca porque eu deveria estar arrumando a mala e estou no note eu fiz questão de postar esse capítulo como presente de feriadão. Portanto aproveitem e não esqueçam: postem review e eu posto capítulos. ok? Até o próximo capítulo. Beijos


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto não me pertence (até parece que eu já não disse isso milhões de vezes), no entanto a fic me pertence sim. Então se quiserem matar alguém por alguma bobagem feita na fic, matem a mim. :D

Ahhh, a propósito, nesse capítulo termina a cena de hentai começada no último capítulo...não custa avisar né? ^^'

_No último capítulo:_

_- Prometo que vou ter cuidado. – Disse ele em um tom suave e começou a beijá-la de maneira delicada_

_- Não tão devagar também, não sou mais criança, desse jeito não vamos chegar ao ponto nunca. – Falou a garota, arrancando uma risada abafada do homem._

_Sakura terminou de tirar as roupas dele acariciando cada pedaço como ele havia feito com ela até que ele não agüentou mais, jogou-a na cama e ficou por cima dela. Afastou as pernas da rósea delicadamente e começou a lamber seu sexo que já se encontrava molhado, então ele retirou a língua e começou a penetrá-la com um dedo._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Capítulo 6 – Novas relações.

Kakashi penetrou-a com um dedo fazendo-a dar um gritinho de satisfação e começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem vagarosamente para que ela se acostumasse com a sensação. Gradativamente aumentou o ritmo e quando percebeu que a rósea estava próxima ao ápice o homem retirou o dedo fazendo-a olhar para ele com uma expressão de quem não entendia por que ele havia parado e, em seguida, o shinobi olhou-a com uma expressão carinhosa e um leve sorriso nos lábios para então delicada e vagarosamente penetrá-la com seu membro já ereto. A jovem cravou as unhas nas costas do Hatake e expressou uma feição de dor misturada ao prazer, o homem dos cabelos prateados parou a movimentação até que a garota se habituasse àquilo e quando percebeu que a menina começava a relaxar recomeçou a movimentação fazendo-a contrair-se novamente. Preocupado com a Haruno, o ninja sussurrou ao ouvido dela se ele deveria parar, mas ela o abraçou fortemente e pediu que continuasse. Então, começou a aumentar a velocidade aos poucos, para não causar muita dor e surpresa à garota, até chegar a uma rápida dança entre os corpos fazendo com que ela soltasse gemidos e gritinhos agudos que deixavam claro sua satisfação e, ao ouvir os sons emitidos pela jovem, o rapaz não mais conseguiu se conter e liberou toda a excitação contida até aquele momento dentro da kunoichi. Após isso Kakashi caiu esgotado na cama e Sakura deitou sobre ele fazendo com que o prateado a olhasse e admirando aquele rosto tão alvo dissesse

- Aishiteru Sakura.

- ... – Uma lágrima escorreu das grandes orbes verdes da garota a qual o homem secou instantaneamente

- Eu te machuquei minha menina? – Perguntou ele preocupado

- Não...é só que... – Novas lágrimas se acumulavam nos olhos da jovem – Eu esperei por tanto tempo na esperança de ouvir isso de você. – E com um sorriso surgindo nos lábios disse – Kakashi, não sou sua menina. Agora sou sua mulher!

- Certo. Aishiteru, minha mulher. – Disse ele sorrindo

- Aishiteru moo, meu homem. – Falou a garota recostando a cabeça no peito nu do Hatake e adormecendo

=================/================

- Chegamos. – Disse a loira apontando para a casa

- É, eu sei. Já te trouxe em casa. – Respondeu o ruivo

- Ah, é verdade. – Ino corou – Entre.

O ruivo entrou na casa seguido pela garota que fechou a porta atrás deles após passarem.

- Quer um café? – Perguntou ela lembrando-se que ele não o havia tomado na lanchonete

- Não quero incomodar. – O garoto disse com as bochechas levemente rosadas

- Não é incômodo nenhum. – Ela sorriu e foi até a cozinha com ele seguindo-a

- Cozinha não é exatamente um dom meu, mas pelo menos isso eu sei fazer. – Virou-se, rindo, para o fogão para esquentar a água.

Ela estava tão distraída com o que fazia e com seu pensamento que quase se assustou ao sentir braços envolvendo-a em um abraço vindo por trás e o corpo do ruivo colado ao seu. Ela colocou sua mão delicada sobre as grandes mãos do garoto, que estavam na barriga de Ino. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até que uma certa chaleira apitou, fazendo-os acordarem de seus devaneios e voltarem para a realidade.

- Ah, a água já ferveu. – Ela comentou ainda voltando à realidade

- Brilhante dedução, srta. Sherlock. – Falou o garoto em tom divertido arrancando gargalhadas da loira

- Aqui está Sr., seu café. – Disse ela como se fosse uma garçonete

- Obrigado srta. – Disse ele colocando o café na mesa e puxando-a para um beijo. No início era apenas um selinho, mas após um tempo a língua do ruivo pediu passagem encostando nos lábios da garota, que os abriu dando início à um beijo mais profundo. Aquilo tudo era como se Ino estivesse no céu, a boca de Gaara a fez esquecer-se do mundo, esquecer-se de tudo que não fosse os dois. Ficaram por alguns minutos naquele beijo apaixonado até que a garota se desvencilhou para tomar ar

- Seu café vai esfriar Gaara. – Falou ela tomando fôlego e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios

- Tem razão. Gomen Ino-chan.

- Nhááá...pareee, não precisa pedir desculpas. Quer que eu faça outra xícara mais quentinha para você? – Disse ela, ainda sorrindo aquele sorriso bobo dos apaixonados

- Não precisa. Obrigado.

- Hey, você tem algo pra fazer hoje? – Perguntou a garota usando um tom de alguém que tinha algo em mente

- Não. Por quê? – O ruivo perguntou curioso

- Vamos ver um filme? – Sugeriu animada

- Mas há cinema por aqui? – Disse ele tentando se lembrar se havia algum por ali

- Não, mas eu estava pensando em ver aqui em casa. – Disse a garota desanimando

- Ah, excelente idéia. – Disse o garoto pulando da cadeira, dando um abraço e um selinho na jovem que sorriu com essa atitude

- Ok. Vou escolher o filme! – Falou ela saindo animadamente da cozinha

- Só não escolha pornô, sou muito inocente para isso! – Gritou ele, rindo, para ela que já estava na sala

- Não se preocupe! Não tenho filmes desse tipo, já que sou mais inocente que você! – Gritou ela em resposta dando risada também

O ruivo terminou seu café, colocou a xícara na pia e se dirigiu a sala à procura da garota e a encontrou abaixada procurando um filme. A visão da garota de costas era...perfeita. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos e aproximou-se dela sem que ela notasse e sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Por que tanta demora pra escolher um filme? – Perguntou ele com uma voz rouca e sexy

- Gaa-kun... – Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da garota

- Pega esse. – Falou o garoto pegando um filme qualquer e colocando-o no dvd antes que a jovem pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – Vem cá. – Disse ele já sentado no sofá

- Nossa. Que rápido. O.O' – Disse ela indo sentar-se o lado do ruivo e encostando a sua cabeça no peito bem definido do garoto – Que filme vamos assistir?

- Eu coloquei 'horror em amityville', mas isso não significa que nós vamos assistir – O garoto lançou um olhar malicioso para a jovem

- Eu tenho medo desse filme! – Disse a garota dando-lhe o mesmo olhar

- Me abrace bem forte que eu farei seu medo passar. – E dizendo isso Gaara beijou Ino com paixão enquanto o filme começava.

===========/============

Havia alguns meses que Sakura e Kakashi estavam juntos, assim como Ino e Gaara também haviam oficializado um namoro após ela ter conversado com Chouji e explicado a situação. A Akatsuki havia sido reduzida à menos da metade, uma vez que cinco membros haviam sido derrotados, e agora que o Hatake estava em uma missão fora da vila a Haruno continuava auxiliando a Hokage e a Yamanaka auxiliava o Kazekage, e seu namorado, em Suna. Já fazia algumas semanas que o homem dos cabelos cor de prata havia saído em missão e a rósea estava próxima à porta da Godaime, com alguns relatórios a serem entregues para a loira, quando escutou uma conversa da Hokage com Shizune.

- ...E ele foi gravemente ferido em uma batalha com um dos membros da Akatsuki que apareceu em meio a missão. – Dizia a loira preocupada

- Mas ele está sendo devidamente atendido? – Perguntou a outra preocupada

- Anbus o acharam caído em meio à floresta e o levaram para o hospital da vila da pedra, mas ainda não recebemos mais informações do seu atual estado. – Respondeu a Godaime

- Pobre Sakura. – Pensou Shizune em voz alta

Nesse momento a rósea irrompeu pela porta desesperada devido à conversa que havia escutado e já com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas perguntou

- O QUE HOUVE COM O KAKASHI? – Ela gritava desesperada deixando cair os papéis de suas mãos

- Sakura, acalme-se. – Pediu Tsunade tentando manter o tom calmo

- ME ACALMAR? SÓ PODE...SER...BRINCADEIRA! COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME ACALME QUANDO...ELE PODE ESTAR QUASE...MORRENDO! – Gritou a garota entre soluços

- Ao que me parece o estado dele não é tão grave assim, além do mais você não poderá fazer nada. – Falou a loira no mesmo tom baixo e massageando as têmporas

- NADA? Como não posso fazer nada? – Disse a jovem agora abaixando o tom, chorando e com soluços que, por vezes, encobriam sua voz – Eu sou médica-nin e você me diz que não posso fazer nada?

- Sakura, você não irá até a vila da pedra apenas para vê-lo! – Contestou a Godaime indignada – Como boa aluna que sempre foi, deveria saber que não pode deixar seus sentimentos sobreporem-se à razão.

- Não irei apenas para vê-lo. Irei para salvá-lo! Para salvar um dos melhores shinobis da nossa vila! – Disse a rósea saindo da sala antes que a loira pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa

- Shizune, chame Shikamaru e Chouji! Ela precisará de cobertura! – Falou a Hokage voltando a sua postura rígida

- Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru- kun não está disponível. Ele se encontra em Suna.

- Entendo. E quem está disponível?

- Apenas o...Naruto-kun. – Falou a morena temerosa com a reação da mestra

- NANI?

============/=============

Ele em uma cama de hospital? O grande copy-ninja impossibilitado por tubos e aparelhos? Não. Isso não era real. Não podia ser real! Devia ser um pesadelo. Isso, era um pesadelo! Ele fechou os olhos e os abriu lentamente, repetiu esse processo algumas vezes até se dar conta de que aquilo tudo era real e então começou a recordar de tudo que havia acontecido.

*flashback on*

Kakashi havia concluído a missão à dois dias e agora voltava para Konoha, iria rever a sua Sakura e então ele foi surpreendido por Itachi. O copy-nin estava tão distraído com seu pensamentos, pensando na sua garota, que não notou quando o criminoso se aproximou e, portanto estava com a guarda baixa ao ser pego pelo Mangekyou Sharingan. Após a emboscada, da qual Kakashi fizera parte, armada para os membros da organização à alguns meses atrás os outros haviam desaparecido e apenas Itachi seguia buscando por vingança. Não mais seu ouviu falar em Pein, Konan e Tobi. No entanto, o Uchiha se considerou com muita sorte ao ver justo aquele homem, sozinho, no seu caminho e pensou que nada melhor do que aproveitar para eliminar o copy-ninja. Era a primeira vez, desde a emboscada, que ele daria as caras para um ninja da folha.

Após muito se divertir ele achou que o prateado já estava morto e o deixou com o intuito de apodrecer na floresta e foi embora, porém o Hatake ainda estava vivo e foi encontrado horas mais tarde pelos anbus da vila da pedra e levado ao hospital de lá.

*flashback off*

Ao lembrar de tudo o shinobi tentou levantar-se e livrar-se dos tubos e máquinas que o prendiam, afinal ele precisava voltar pra Konoha. Por quanto tempo ele dormira? Ele não sabia a resposta e sua flor de cerejeira deveria estar preocupada com ele. Ele precisava voltar. Quando começava a se livrar dos tubos e aparelhos a porta do quarto se abriu dando passagem a uma enfermeira que notando as intenções do paciente o fez voltar para o leito, rearrumou os aparelhos conectados a ele e lhe deu um sedativo que o fez voltar a dormir. Ao cair da tarde Sakura chegou à vila da pedra e dentro de meia hora conseguiu achar o hospital e o quarto de seu amado, ele dormia como um anjo e ela sentou-se ao seu lado esperando que ele acordasse.

==========/===========

Após a garota das orbes esmeralda ter saído da sua sala, Tsunade mandou que Naruto e Chouji fossem chamados e lhes deu ordens para que dessem cobertura à rósea para evitar que acontecesse a ela o mesmo que aconteceu ao Hatake. E a loira já previa que provavelmente a garota iria querer trazer o outro a tiracolo na viagem de volta, portanto era ainda mais essencial que houvesse a cobertura dos dois rapazes que estavam apenas alguns minutos atrasados em relação à garota. Eles chegaram a vila da pedra pouco depois de anoitecer e puseram-se de pé em frente ao hospital esperando até que a jovem saísse de lá.

===========/===========

- Gaa-kun, chegou um aviso de Konoha. Veio diretamente da Tsunade-sama. – Disse a Yamanaka entrando na sala do Kazekage

- Arigatou, Ino-chan. Deixe-me ver. – Gaara leu atentamente a mensagem e, com as feições sérias, avisou – Ino-chan, avise que quero Shikamaru imediatamente em minha sala.

Hai, Kazekage-sama – A jovem respondeu afirmativamente para, em seguida, avisar que deveriam achar o Nara e informá-lo da necessidade do seu comparecimento imediato na sala do Kage.

===========/============

Dois corpos se embrenhavam numa cama, em Suna. Cabelos loiros e pretos misturando-se, ambos abraçados, felizes por estarem um nos braços do outro.

- Shika-kun, e a sua missão? – Perguntou uma certa loira, usuária de jutsus com leques

- Fique tranquila, Tema-chan. – Respondeu o Nara despreocupado – Era apenas um auxílio para a organização do exame Chunnin

- Hai, hai...mas você já terminou? – Redarguiu ela

- Já Tema-chan. – Disse ele como se respondesse algo óbvio – Mas há outra coisa que me procupa... – completou ele levemente preocupado

- Nani ? O que está te incomodando? – A loira o olhou atentamente

- Sabe, Tema-chan...e se o seu irmão aparecer quando estivermos aqui, assim, juntos? Creio que ele não ficaria muito feliz. – Falou com um tom pensativo

- Iee...relaxe. A esta hora o Gaara está trabalhando, e muito.

- Yare. Tudo bem. Mas sabe, eu estava pensando em quem sabe...bom, talvez nós pudéssemos começar a pensar em ter nossa casa sabe...nos casar?

- Nani ? – A garota pulou da cama com os olhos arregalados e em seguida os dois ouviram batidas na porta

- Vamos, vamos nos vestir e outra hora falamos a repeito. – Disse o shinobi para em seguida dar um sorriso para a jovem

Se arrumaram rapidamente, desceram até a sala e ao abrirem a porta depararam-se com Ino plantada em frente à mesma.

- Shikamaru, o Kazekage quer vê-lo. – Falou a garota sem demora

- Mas por que você veio avisar isso Ino? Por que não mandou algum outro ninja? – perguntou a outra loira

- Bem, Tema-chan, eu venho tentando esconder o segredo de vocês. Mas acho que seria legal se contassem logo ao Gaara...tenho certeza de que ele entenderia! – Disse a garota dando um sorriso e fazendo o casal se entreolhar como se tivessem esquecido de que seu relacionamento era um segredo

- Yare, Yare, mas agora vamos...não queremos deixar o Gaara esperando. – Falou o shinobi, que antes de sair apenas piscou para Temari por haver muita gente na rua.

===========/============

O único olho descoberto foi, lentamente, focalizando o teto. Uma sala branca e sem graça, mas então seu olho percebeu uma imagem que lhe chamou a atenção. No canto da sala, sentada desajeitadamente numa cadeira , uma garota de pele branca e cabelos rosados estava adormecida e tinha no rosto uma expressão de tristeza, ao ver a cena Kakashi quis levantar e abraçá-la, como se quisesse protegê-la do que quer que a estivesse atormentando, mas se conteve a admirá-la. Ela era linda, e aquela expressão de sofrimento cortava o coração do ninja. Já fazia alguns minuto que ele a admirava quando pecebeu que as pálpebras se abriam revelando olhos avermelhados e sob eles fundas olheiras, como se contassem o quanto a garota havia chorado. Quando a kunoichi viu que o homem estava acordado ela rapidamente se pôs ao lado da cama, pegou a mão do shinobi e começou a encher-lhe de perguntas

- O que você fez? O que aconteceu? Qual era sua missão? Como você ficou ferido? Como está se sentindo? Precisa de alguma coisa? Quem te atacou? O que queriam? O que fi... – A rósea perguntava com seus olhos já enchendo-se de lágrimas, mas foi interrompida pelo outro

- Acalme-se. – Ele disse pousando o seu indicador sobre os lábios macios da menina. E sorrindo completou – Eu estou bem querida!

- Kakashi... – Ela disse num tom quase inaudível e afundou seu rosto no peito musculoso do seu amado

- Estou aqui minha pequena! – O Hatake falou docemente envolvendo-a em seus braços

- Tive tanto medo de perder! – Disse a menina levantando a cabeça e olhando profundamente nos olhos do Hatake

- Mas não perdeu. Não é mesmo? Estou aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui pra você meu amor! – Disse o homem num tom carregado de ternura e olhando a jovem do modo mais carinhoso possível

- Eu te protegerei e não vou deixar ninguém, nunca mais, enconstar as mãos em você, meu sensei!

As palavras do shinobi haviam emocionado a jovem e deram-lhe coragem e força para sentir que juntos poderiam proteger aquele amor, aquele sentimento que ninguém nunca seria capaz de quebrar.

=========/=========

- Entendido Kazekage-sama. Então, se for só isso, eu já vou.

- Hai, está dispensado Shikamaru. – falou o ruivo enquanto via o outro fazer uma reverência e sumir. E após o outro já ter desaparecido falou quase como se pensasse em voz alta – A vila da pedra está na metade do caminho entre Suna e Konoha, portanto dentro de um dia deverá estar lá.

O garoto saiu da sala do Kage e rapidamente se dirigiu até a casa do mesmo, chegando lá apenas deu um beijo em Temari e disse que precisava partir e depois continuariam a conversa de antes e, saindo de lá, pôs-se a correr sem perda de tempo para chegar o quanto antes na vila da pedra.

==========/==========

Kakashi havia adormecido novamente e kunoichi resolveu andar um pouco pela vila, quem sabe ela encontrasse algo que animasse o rapaz, e poderia organizar as idéias. A lua já estava alta no céu e qual não foi a surpresa da garota ao ver um loiro e um gorducho parados em frente ao portão do hospital

- Naruto? Chouji? O que fazem aqui? – Perguntou a jovem feliz por vê-los ali

- Heeeeeeey, Sakura-chaaaaaan! – Gritou o loiro animado, mas em seguida levou um grande soco que jogou-lhe a alguns metros dali e choroso resmungou – Isso DÓÓI, Sakura-chan!

- Não grite Naruto, estamos na frente de um hospital! – repreendeu a rósea

- Hai, hai...Gomen. – Falou o loiro ainda massageando a cabeça na região atingida

- Ei vocês dois, podemos voltar ao assunto? – Pediu o outro que apenas assistia o tumulto e retoricamente continuou – O negócio é o seguinte Sakura, Kakashi foi atacado e você saiu desesperada e com a cabeça fora do lugar correndo atrás dele, então Tsunade pediu que Naruto e eu cobríssemos você. Até mesmo porque ela imaginou que você fosse querer levar Kakashi de volta para Konoha quando fosse retornar.

- Imaginou certo, hmpf – Disse a menina fazendo cara feia para as coisas que garoto havia dito

- Hey, hey...certo, vamos comer alguma coisa pra se acalmar. Hein, que tal?

- Eu to dentro! – Respondeu rapidamente o gordinho

- Que seja, mas quero voltar logo. Não quero que o Kakashi esteja sozinho quando acordar. – Respondeu a garota meio aérea

- Então vamos! ^^ - Concluiu o loiro

Os três iam andando pelas ruas pouco movimentadas da vila quando o Uzumaki olhou com um olhar curioso para e kunoichi e perguntou

- Sakura, o que você sabe sobre o que está acontecendo? Além, é claro, do fato de que o Kakashi foi ferido!

- Bem... – A menina pensou por um instante se deveria contar aos meninos o que ela sabia, afinal Naruto era muito impulsivo e muitos conhecidos e amigos haviam morrido na última vez que eles se encontraram com a akatsuki, mas decidiu continuar – O que eu sei não é muito...

- Mas já é bom. Fale, Sa-chan! – Interrompeu o rapaz dos olhos azuis

- Naruto! Me deixe falar! – Ordenou a garota

- Certo, certo...pode falar.

- Então...como eu dizia, o que eu sei não é muito e o pouco que sei ouvi por acaso da Tsunade e da Shizune. O que sei é que o Kakashi estava em uma missão, sozinho, e foi atacado por um membro da akatsuki, depois achado por anbus da vila da pedra e trazido pra cá. E isso é tudo. – Concluiu a garota que agora mirava o chão com uma expressão inconformada

- Não se preocupe Sakura... – O loiro sorriu para a Haruno e depois, olhando raivosamente para um ponto qualquer, continuou – Nós vamos achar e matar o desgraçado que fez isso com o Kakashi!

- Arigatou – A menina sussurrou enquanto dava um quase invisível sorriso

==========/==========

O sol havia nascido a algum tempo quando Shikamaru se aproximou da vila da pedra. Ele havia passado a noite toda viajando e agora estava quase alcançando seu destino. Durante toda viagem ele não se permitiu distrair-se, afinal quem havia deixado o copy-ninja daquela forma havia estado por ali e o Nara não queria correr o risco de encontrar-se e, muito menos, ser pego desprevenido por quem quer que fosse que havia atacado o shinobi prateado. Pensando nisso o moreno percebeu que já avistava seu destino, com mais alguns passos chegou ao portão da aldeia onde se apresentou dizendo o motivo de estar ali e após ser liberado seguiu adentrando a vila a procura do hospital para o qual havia sido mandado. Não demorou muito ele encontrou o hospital em questão e, após mais um processo burocrático de identificação e o que foi fazer ali, o Nara procurou um pouco até encontrar o quarto do Hatake, o que não tardou acontecer. Após algumas batidas na porta escutou uma voz feminina permitindo que entrasse e ao fazer isso ele não se surpreendeu em ver Sakura plantada ao lado da cama do shinobi, já imaginava que ela estaria lá.

- Ohayou. – Falou o shinobi das sombras de forma preguiçosa

- Shikamaru! – Exclamaram o outros dois ao mesmo tempo

- Não me diga que você também veio me escoltar? – Perguntou a kunoichi revirando os olhos

- Ie...relaxe Sakura, ninguém havia nem me falado que você estaria aqui. – Disse o moreno sem dar muita atenção e em seguida virando-se para ela continuou – Acho que o Kakashi deve estar meio entediado aqui sem os livro dele, talvez você pudesse ir até a livraria comprar alguns para ele não é, Sakura? – Pela expressão da jovem de que tinha se esquecido dos gostos do seu amor, Shikamaru percebeu que seu argumento havia surtido efeito

- Haai! Tem razão Shika-kun, eu vou ali comprar alguns e daqui a pouco estarei de volta. – E dizendo isso a jovem deu um beijo na testa do Hatake e saiu fechando a porta atrás dela e deixando os dois shinobis se encarando silenciosamente

- Certo Kakashi, agora me conte tudo o que aconteceu? – Falou o moreno fitando o outro sériamente

- Foi para isso que a Godaime te mandou aqui Shikamaru? – Indagou o ferido com o mesmo tom de voz e encarando o outro com o mesmo olhar

-Sim, ela disse que precissamo saber com quem e o quê estamos lidando. – Explicou o garoto encostando-se na parede

- As respostas aparentemente são simples: Itachi e vingança. – Essa afirmação fez o outro cerrar levemente os olhos e sem dar atenção a isso o Hatake continuou – No entanto, as consequências da união dessas respostas tem um campo de ação muito grande. Itachi é um shinobi muito hábil e a vingança faz as pessoas tornarem-se ainda mais fortes e engenhosas. Ele via na akatsuki a melhor forma de tornar-se ainda mais poderoso, mas como quase acabamos com a organização, agora que não se tem notícias de Pein, Konan e Tobi, ele não enxerga mais esperanças nessa opção e isso fez uma raiva brutal nascer dentro dele. Se ele foi capaz de matar todo o seu clã pelo que acreditava...o que ele não estará disposto a fazer com os outros que atrapalharam seus planos?

- Entendo. – O moreno reclinou a cabeça pra trás, fechando os olhos e expirando o ar pela boca – De qualquer forma... – Disse ele enquanto abria os olhos e mirava o teto – Itachi não seria suficientemente forte, e nem louco, de atacar nossa vila sozinho. Por mais forte que seja, ele não venceria toda uma vila de shinobis sozinho.

- Tem razão. Mas não é esse o ponto que devemos nos preocupar. Nossa atenção deve ser focada nas missões. Elas são, em sua maioria, realizadas em equipes de 3 ou 4 e, dependendo de quem sejam os shinobis, Itachi nem usaria muito do seu chakra pra exterminar a equipe. Por outro lado não podemos manter os shinobis presos dentro da vila impossibilitados de realizar missões. Qualquer que seja a atitude a ser tomada...deverá ser muito bem pensada.

-CONTINUA-

Oieeeeeeees! (vácuo)...Eu prefiro acreditar que existem pessoas lendo, mas simplesmente não querem comentar (é a opção menos frustrante u.u') Então mesmo que não tenha ninguém do outro lado eu vou continuar escrevendo como se tivesse :D ... Espero que tenham gostado, até porque a partir de agora os capítulos vão começar a demorar mais. Esse foi o último capítulo que eu tinha mais ou menos pronto (cerca da metade dele já estava escrito), portanto a partir do próximo capítulo eu vou ter que fazer tudo sem nem um esboço. Outra coisa, se alguém que ler isso quiser se candidatar a ser meu beta, ou conhecer alguém que queira betar naruto, eu agradeço. Realmente estou precisando. Por enquanto é só e, como não poderia faltar esse meu comentário: sugestões, elogios, críticas ou qualquer outra coisa mandem reviews e façam uma ficwriter feliz! n.n

Beijos


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto não me pertence (só pra variar um pouquinho, mas eu tenho que dizer isso. Fazer o quê né?), ele é criação do Kishimoto-sensei.

No último capítulo:

_- Entendo. – O moreno reclinou a cabeça pra trás, fechando os olhos e expirando o ar pela boca – De qualquer forma... – Disse ele enquanto abria os olhos e mirava o teto – Itachi não seria suficientemente forte, e nem louco, de atacar nossa vila sozinho. Por mais forte que seja, ele não venceria toda uma vila de shinobis sozinho._

_- Tem razão. Mas não é esse o ponto que devemos nos preocupar. Nossa atenção deve ser focada nas missões. Elas são, em sua maioria, realizadas em equipes de 3 ou 4 e, dependendo de quem sejam os shinobis, Itachi nem usaria muito do seu chakra pra exterminar a equipe. Por outro lado não podemos manter os shinobis presos dentro da vila impossibilitados de realizar missões. Qualquer que seja a atitude a ser tomada...deverá ser muito bem pensada._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Capítulo 7 – Tensões e desabafos.

- Mas Gaara, foi muito arriscado mandar o Shikamaru sozinho! E se quem atacou o Kakashi ainda estiver na região? Isso pode por o Shikamaru em risco!

- Eu sei disso Ino. – Replicou o ruivo com uma expressão mais séria do que de costume – Mas se até mesmo a Godaime me enviou uma mensagem pedindo que eu enviasse o Shikamaru com urgência para a vila da Pedra é porque a situação deve ser mais séria do que imaginamos.

- Mas...Gaa-kun...

- Se tranquilize Ino, o Shikamaru é um excelente shinobi e ele vai ficar bem. – Então o garoto baixou o olhar para uma pilha de papéis que estava sobre sua mesa e prosseguiu – Vá para casa, eu irei mais tarde. Tenho que terminar de fazer este trabalho primeiro.

A loira apenas concordou e saiu, fechando a porta após passar. Recostou-se nela por longos minutos preocupada com Shikamaru e um pouco chateada pela frieza de Gaara, tanto com o seu amigo quanto com ela. Pensando nisso ela foi caminhando pelas ruas de Suna, parou para comprar algumas coisas para fazer o jantar, mas não estava prestando atenção em nada do que estava fazendo, a sua preocupação com Shikamaru era maior, afinal ele era seu melhor amigo desde que ela se lembrava. Além disso, a distância que o Kazekage vinha mantendo da jovem a chateava um pouco, ela tentava imaginar se teria algo errado, se ele havia perdido o interesse por ela ou...Será que ele teria outra? Não! Ela definitivamente não queria acreditar nisso. A noite já estava descendo sobre a vila quando ela se deu conta que havia andado muito mais do que o necessário e já estava encarando a casa do ruivo a algum tempo. Ao se dar conta do quanto havia se perdido nos seus próprios devaneios ela resolveu entrar e, quando estava quase abrindo a porta, surgiu uma Temari agitada que puxou Ino pra dentro toda eufórica.

- Inoo! Por favor, eu estou esperando o dia todo pra conversar com você! – Temari estava tão agitada que quase gritava

- Certo, mas primeiro se alcame Tema-chan. – A Yamanaka esperou a outra respirar um pouco e quando percebeu que a amiga estava mais calma continuou – Vou fazer o jantar e você sabe que eu tenho ficado por aqui por enquanto. Portanto temos bastante tempo pra conversar, então fale com calma.

- Certo certo...vou respirar, mas eu realmente preciso falar com alguém antes que eu enlouqueça guardando estes pensamentos pra mim! Lembra que você falou ontem de manhã que eu e o Shika deveríamos contar sobre o nosso relacionamento? – Perguntou a loira dos leques entrando na cozinha logo atrás da Ino

- Sim. – Respondeu a outra enquanto colocava água para ferver e então cozinhar o arroz

- Então, a verdade é que momentos antes de você bater na porta o Shika falou alguma coisa sobre casamento. – A kunoichi da areia falou a última palavra visivelmente apreensiva

- Casamento? – Por um momento Ino desviou seu olhar e sua atenção do jantar e olhou fixamente nos olhos da outra garota, e sustentando seu olhar continuou – O que você pensa disso Temari?

- Eu não sei, eu nem consegui falar nada para ele na hora. A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi repetir o que ele disse num tom tão assustada que parecia que eu estava numa emboscada. – A ninja dos leques relatava tudo mirando o chão como se a cena estivesse passando repetidas vezes em sua cabeça

- Então você não quer casar com ele? – A garota de Konoha voltou a fazer o jantar pensando em como deveria estar o Shikamaru

- Quero! Quero muito! – Temari se apressou em dizer e sem dar muito tempo continuou – Mas pense como seria difícil a gente ficar junto, quer dizer, eu sou uma kunoichi de Suna e o Shikamaru é um shinobi de Konoha, então aonde seria nossa casa? Ou nos casaríamos para morar separados? Isso nem faz sentido!

- Temari, eu entendo suas preocupações, mas como será que o Shikamaru está se sentindo com tudo isso? Afinal você não deu uma resposta para ele e, como você mesma disse, você aparentou estar assustada. Ele deve estar imaginando agora que você não quer se casar com ele. – Apesar de preocupada com Shikamaru, a garota esteve escutando tudo o que a amiga estava contando e agora estava se perguntando se o shinobi estava se sentindo rejeitado por Temari assim como ela estava se sentindo por Gaara

- Mas eu quero me casar com ele! – Redarguiu Temari elevando a voz

- Então deveria falar isso para ele. – Respondeu Ino olhando fixamente nos olhos da outra loira e encerrando a conversa.

Após a última frase dita pela Yamanaka as duas loiras permaneceram na cozinha, mas cada uma submersa em seus próprios pensamentos. Ino fazia o jantar enquanto pensava se Shikamaru estaria bem e refletia sobre o seu relacionamento. Temari sentou-se na cadeira apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e se deixou mergulhar nos seus pensamentos sobre como falar com o seu amado sobre suas vontade, angústias e medos.

=========/==========

- Voltei...Ah, desculpe. Interrompi algo? – Sakura havia acabado de entrar no aposento e percebeu as expressões sérias de ambos os shinobis

- Não. Está tudo bem Sakura, eu vim apenas para avisar que estou na vila e ficarei aqui até quando partirem, irei ajudar a fazer sua escolta. Agora que já sabem que estou por aqui, eu vou indo. Até mais – E dizendo isso Shikamaru saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando uma kunoichi silenciosa e pensativa pra trás

- Sakura. – Kakashi chamou a menina depois de alguns minutos com medo que ela acabasse chegando a uma conclusão sobre o assunto – Trouxe meus livros?

O copy-nin estava tentando desconversar e distrair a atenção da menina com a intenção de que ela não descobrisse o que estava se passando ali. Entretanto, uma pequena parte dele, uma parte que ainda o fazia lembrar que um dia ele havia sido capitão do time 7, o dizia que ele deveria contar a ela o que estavam enfrentando. Ele deveria contar pelo próprio bem dela, ela não poderia se proteger se não soubesse do que precisava se proteger. Ele foi tirado de seus delírios pela voz da jovem que rompeu o silêncio.

- Eu não sei o quanto você pensa que eu sei Kakashi, mas provavelmente eu sei mais do que você imagina. – A garota olhava séria e profundamente nos olhos do shinobi e o olhar da rósea estava repleto de determinação e coragem, quase como se contassem ao ninja que ela tinha uma idéia de quem eles estavam enfrentando e ainda assim lutaria com todas as suas forças.

- Yare, yare. – O ninja olhou fixamente o chão enquanto soltava um longo suspiro e sua face configurou uma expressão triste, em seguida ergueu o olhar até seus olhos encontrarem as cristalinas orbes verdes de menina e continuou – Me conte o quanto você sabe e eu contarei o restante.

=========/=========

- Cheguei.

Foi a última coisa que o ruivo disse antes de ficar emudecido com a cena com a qual se deparou quando entrou na cozinha. Ino terminava de servir o jantar e Temari estava terminando de arrumar a mesa, mas elas não trocavam uma palavra e estavam tão visivilmente distraídas com seus próprios pensamentos que nem pareciam estar ali.

- Oi irmãozinho. – Temari deu um sorriso ao saudar o irmão

- Oi Gaara. – Ino respondeu sem nem ao menos olhar o garoto

- Vocês estão brigadas?- Perguntou o ruivo, num tom meio hesitante, após algum tempo encostado na porta.

- Não. Só temos nossos próprios problemas para pensar. – Redarguiu a Yamanaka de forma seca, e completou – Se estiver com fome o jantar está pronto.

O kazekage observou espantado o jeito grosseiro da menina que sempra fora tão doce e ficou um pouco preocupado, mas achou que por hora era melhor simplesmente manter o silêncio. Os três se sentaram e comeram sem trocar uma palavra, estavam quase terminando quando Temari quebrou o silêncio.

- Teve notícias do Shikamaru, Gaara? – Essa pergunta fez Ino levantar a cabeça e olhar apreensivamente para o namorado, olhar que não passou despercebido pelo ruivo

- Nada ainda. – Respondeu, encerrando a conversa e voltando a comer

========/=========

- Kakashi, você me entristece por pensar que sou tão frágil e incapaz de lidar com os problemas. Quando fazíamos parte do time 7, eu, Naruto e Sasuke enfrentamos desafios que eram muitos superiores às nossas habilidades, mas com determinação e trabalho em equipe nós acabavamos nos saindo bem. Me chateia muito saber que você me considera incapaz de lidar com grandes desafios mesmo sabendo de tudo que já fiz e enfrentei no passado. Sei que não sou a melhor kunoichi, mas desde criança venho lutando por isso e contiuarei a lutar até que chegue a minha morte... – O discurso da rósea foi interrompido por um Kakashi apreensivo

- Sakura, nem fale na sua morte. Eu não suportaria. Se acalme, meu anjo.

- Kakashi, não mande eu me acalmar. Sabia que estavamos enfrentando a Akatsuki, mas não o Itachi. Por quanto tempo ainda pretendia me enganar? E não diga que não suportaria a minha morte. – Sakura parou por um instante, baixou o tom de voz e começou a falar de modo suave, quase como se explicasse algo a uma criança – Somos shinobis e durante uma guerra ou batalha não podemos envolver os sentimentos, eles tem que se reservar para o âmbito privado. Eu te amo, Kakashi. Mas tenha a certeza que durante uma batalha eu não me lembrarei disso, pois eu estarei lutando não para te proteger e sim para proteger a vila e todos que pertencem a ela. Você faz parte da vila, portanto estarei lutando por você também, mas não exclusivamente por você.

- Você está sempre mostrando porque foi a melhor da turma. Não é mesmo pequena? – Disse o shinobi de cabelos prateados dando um sorriso por baixo da máscara, mas estava apenas tentando disfarçar o quanto havia doído ouvir tudo aquilo.

- Descanse Kakashi. O médico falou que dentro de poucos dias receberá alta, e então teremos que voltar. – Ao terminar a rósea virou as costas e se dirgiu a porta.

- Vai sair? – Perguntou o Hatake.

- Não demoro. Descanse. – Foi só o que ele ouviu antes que a porta fosse fechada.

Quando a porta bateu, uma lágrima rolou pela face do shinobi.

========/========

Sakura saiu do hospital caminhando devagar, não tinha pressa, não tinha aonde ir e nem queria voltar. Pulou por alguns telhados e resolveu sentar em um deles, olhou pra cima e pode ver as primeiras estrelas surgirem no céu de uma noite sem lua. Elas ficavam ainda mais bonitas quando a lua não aparecia, pois a lua ofuscava o brilho das cintilantes estrelas. Pensando nisso ela se lembrou que havia sido seu sensei que havia lhe ensinado isso e na época ele ainda havia completado "_Você é como a lua, Sakura. Você ofusca tudo aquilo que estiver a sua volta._". Quando ele disse aquilo ela havia pensado que ele se referia ao brilhantismo dela como aluna, mas nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça a conotação romântica da frase. Lembrou-se também de que quando ela havia se declarado ele a rejeitou, mas talvez ele a visse como especial sem nem ter se dado conta da forma que senti isso. Deixou seu peso cair sobre suas costas puxando-a para trás e fazendo a deitar de costas no telhado. Mais estrelas apareciam agora e a menina sentiu uma vontade imensa que Kakashi estivesse ali, para que pudessem dividir aquela bela cena.

A rósea se perguntava se tinha sido muito dura com o homem que um dia havia sido seu sensei. Quase tudo que ela sabia tinha aprendido com ele, foi ele que cuidou dela e a ensinou tudo o que precisava saber para sobreviver nesse mundo de lutas. E ela havia falado com ele como se ele fosse um completo ignorante, como se não soubesse que a regra número 1 em batalhas é não envolver os sentimentos. É claro que ele sabia, e se ainda assim estava colocando-a antes da regra é porque o amor dele por ela era o mais puro e verdadeiro existente. Dizer tudo aquilo para o homem que tanto amava havia corroído a jovem por dentro, mas ela falou tudo o que julgou mau, para que ele se preocupasse menos com ela e mais com ele mesmo. Então ela percebeu que sabia disso tudo, mas o seu shinobi deveria estar pensando que ela não o amava mais. Seria possível que ele pensasse nisso? Por garantia, achou melhor voltar e falar com ele.

Quando entrou no quarto a jovem percebeu que o jounin estava dormindo. Ela encontrou, então, uns papéis e uma caneta na gaveta de uma mesinha ao lado da cama. Pegou-os e escreveu uma carta ao seu amado, quando terminou colocou a carta sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e saiu novamente. Ia dar um jeito de encontrar Shikamaru, ela tinha certeza que ele já teria bolado um plano e ela queria saber qual era.

========/=========

- Não vai dormir Temari? – Perguntou Ino quando passou pela sala.

- Mais tarde, estou sem sono. – Respondeu a garota de olhos verdes, sem desviá-los da televisão

- Fique calma. Ele vai voltar e sei que vocês poderão conversar e conseguir uma solução. Eu sei disso porque sei que vocês se amam. Durma bem. – E quando terminou a última frase a Yamanaka apenas subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto.

"Arigatou, Ino" pensou a loira que permaneceu na sala com a televisão ligada, mas sem sequer observar o que estava passando.

=========/=========

- O quê houve? – Perguntou Gaara assim que a loira entrou no quarto

- O quê houve o quê? – Redarguiu a garota sem nem olhar para o ruivo

- Vamos, Ino. Pare com isso. Sabe que paciência não é um dom meu.

- E por que diabos acha que foi alguma coisa? – Perguntou a jovem num tom irritado e com cara de poucos amigos, agora olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes do garoto.

O rapaz olhou surpreso para ela, não era costumeiro ela ser desse jeito. Ele estava sentado na cama e ela estava em pé exatamente na frente dele, fazendo com que ele tivesse que ohar pra cima.

- Ainda me pergunta por que acho isso? – Disse ele no tom mais suave e cauteloso que conseguiu – Você é sempre tão meiga, mas hoje está me tratando como se eu fosse um cão sarnento.

- Ahh, que ótimo. Você mesmo admite que é um cachorro! – Falou a jovem já virando as costa e andando para o lado oposto ao que ele estava.

- O que você disse? – O garoto perguntou puxando a jovem pelo pulso e fazendo-a sentar na sua frente. E olhando fixamente naqueles olhos azuis que lhe arrebatavam a alma, falou – Repita o que disse.

- Eu disse que você é um cachorro. – Respondeu Ino sem desviar o olhar fixo e falando lentamente com se tentasse enfatizar cada palavra. Viu Gaara franzir o cenho para em seguida perguntar

- Por que diz isso? – O rapaz estavam bastante confuso, nada daquilo fazia sentido pra ele, mas de alguma forma aquela garota tocava a sua parte mais profunda e o fazia sentir-se vulnerável quando estava com ela, por isso ele procurava ter a paciência e a atenção necessária com a jovem.

- Por que esse é codinome dos que traem seus parceiros! – A cada frase que a jovem falava seu olhar se tornavam mais intenso, quase como se seus olhos cor do mar pegassem fogo.

- INO? Como pode dizer que te traí? – O ruivo deu um pulo pra trás assustado com tal idéia e algo estranho, nunca antes ocorrido, aconteceu, Gaara sentiu seus olhos úmido. Passou a manga pelos olhos antes que a garota percebesse, se aproximou dela, a abraçou fortemente e sussurrou ao seu ouvido – Eu te amo, Ino. Você é única para mim. Não tenho e nem quero outra. Para que iria querer se você me completa?

- Mas...mas... – Agora a garota soluçava com a cabeça afundada no peito do ruivo – Você tem me tratado tão mal, desfaz de mim e também...não tá nem aí pro Shikamaru.

- Tudo isso é por causa do Shikamaru? – Perguntou o rapaz sentindo uma pontada no peito – Ino, você está gostando dele? – E após perguntar percebeu que sentia um imenso medo da resposta

- GAARA! Como pode pensar nisso? O Shikamaru é meu melhor amigo desde que éramos crianças, sempre fizemos tudo juntos, sempre estávamos juntos, aprendemos a arte shinobi juntos – a cada item da lista o ruivo senti a seu coração mais apertado – o primeiro garoto que eu gostei ele foi o primeiro a saber, a primeira vez que ele foi rejeitado por uma garota eu fiquei sabendo primeiro. É impossível que eu não me preocupe com ele, ele é meu melhor amigo. E como tal, é impossível que eu o veja de outra forma que não seja como amigo. Ou melhor, eu o vejo de outra forma sim, - o Kazekage sentiu vontade de tampar as orelhas – eu o vejo como meu irmão.

- Realmente, vocês são bem amigos. – Disse o jovem baixinho, mirando o chão

- E você... – continuou a garota, segurando o queixo do ruivo entre seus dedos e erguendo a cabeça dele até os olhares se cruzarem – você é o amor da minha vida.

O garoto desvencilhou-se delicadamente dos dedos da menina, se aproximou, pegou-a no colo e a beijou longamente sentenciando o fim da discussão.

==========/==========

O shinobi de cabelos prateados abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou em volta. A garota não estava lá, ela havia dito que não iria demorar, mas não estava lá. Afinal, por que ela havia ficado tão brava? Tudo aquilo tinha sido porque ela achou que ele a estava subestimando? Mas se foi por isso, então o que foi todas aquelas palavras dizendo que ela não lutava por ele e tudo o mais? Será que ela já não tinha mais o sentimento que dizia ter por ele? Entre todas essas perguntas Kakashi olhou pro lado e percebeu um papel dobrado na mesa de cabeceira que dizia "_Para Kakashi_". O shinobi esticou a mão e pegou o papel dobrado, era a caligrafia da Sakura, abriu e começou a ler.

"_Kakashi, _

_Hoje a noite não tem lua, então as estrelas estão mais brilhantes. Se lembra? Foi o que você me ensinou a vários anos atrás, quando disse que eu era como a lua e que eu ofuscava tudo o que estava a minha volta. Naquela época eu achei que você se referisse ao meu talento como aluno, como eu era boa em aprender tudo o que me ensinavam. Mas acho que só agora entendi o que realmente você quis dizer, mesmo que talvez naquele momento você não tivesse consciência da forma que eu era importante pra você. O que eu quero te dizer é que se eu sou a sua lua e ilumino sua vida, existem estrelas que ainda vão brilhar quando eu não estiver mais lá. Ainda existirão pontos de luz que te guiarão pelo caminho quando eu não estiver visível. Kakashi-sensei, você me ensinou tudo o que sei e seria impossível que eu não te amasse até o último de meus dias. Você é minha vida, meu ar, meu tudo e sim, eu quero caçar o Itachi pela proteção da vila, mas também para vingar você. Eu espero que não tenha acreditado em tudo o que eu disse, aquilo foi bem cruel da minha parte, mas eu só disse aquelas coisas horríveis porque eu queria que se preocupasse mais em cuidar de você mesmo, e não tanto comigo. Acho lindo a sua preocupação e os cuidados que você tem comigo, mas eu sou uma kunoichi e, como tal, estou exposta a riscos que não há como evitar. Meu amor, me desculpe por toda a maldade em minhas palavras. Entendo muito bem o que quer dizer quando fala que não suportaria viver sem mim, pois sinto a mesma coisa. Mas lembre-se, somos shinobis e antes da sua vida ter uma lua ela tinha várias estrelas. E uma noite sem lua também é bela, apenas possui um pouco menos de brilho. Nós vamos achar o Itachi juntos, vamos vencê-lo juntos e vamos ficar juntos! Eu prometo! Você também promete?_

_Com amor,_

_Sakura_

_Ps: Como você estava dormindo não quis te acordar e achei melhor deixar a carta. Devo voltar logo._

Kakashi dobrou o papel novamente e sentiu-se alividado por saber que a garota ainda o amava, mas aonde ela teria ido agora?

=========/=========

- É um bom plano, Shikamaru. Mas como pretende fazer isso? – A jovem estava visivelmente pensativa e apreensiva

- Eu ainda estou trabalhando nesta parte, mas ainda temos algum tempo para terminar isso, primeiro precisamos voltar para Konoha. Você deixou o Kakashi sozinho?

- Sim, mas ele estava dormindo. De qualquer modo eu já vou indo, ele já deve estar acordando. – E dizendo isso a rósea se levantou e se despediu – Até logo, Shikamaru. – Para então virar as costas e sair andando

- Nos vemos, Sakura. – E o Nara continuou sentado ali, naquele bar, pensando no plano e bebendo sakê.

===========/===========

- Gaara... – Chamou a loira que estava com a cabeça recostada no peito nu do garoto

- Diga, minha princesa. – Respondeu o ruivo afagando os cabelos cor do sol de sua amada

- Aishiteru, meu Gaara. – A jovem o abraçou forte quando disse estas palavras, quase como se quisesse garantir que ele não iria a lugar algum.

- Eu também te amo, minha linda.

Um clima de harmonia e carinho pairava no quarto, e nem poderia ser diferente depois das horas de amor que os dois haviam compartilhado.

==========/===========

Sakura abriu a porta lentamente pensando que o Hatake pudesse estar dormindo e, se fosse o caso, ela não queria acordá-lo. Mas quando terminou de abrir a porta entrou ela pode ver que o shinobi estava acordado e sentado na cama olhando atentamente para a figura que havia acabado de transpor a porta.

- Kakashi. – Murmurou a jovem enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

-CONTINUA-

Oieeee! Que saudades de vocês! Há quanto tempo né? Eu nunca esqueci da fic (nem de vocês), viu? Confesso que cheguei a pensar em parar de escrever, mas as reviews me dão inspiração pra continuar. O capítulo demorou a chegar porque a faculdade estava me deixando louca /o\ ... mas agora tem um mês de férias pra curtir, relaxar e escrever fic o/ (e morrer de frio nessa terra de sapo -'). Enfim, saindo do forno um capítulo quentinho pra vocês e, não prometo nada, mas tentarei escrever mais um capítulo nas férias. Espero que a história agrade, e vamos às respostas da reviews:

**Amanda Salvatore**: Obrigada pelos elogios, linda. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero que a história continue agradando. Beijos

**jusamurai**: Obrigada pelo seu incentivo e, a pedidos, estou continuando. Espero que esteja gostando e continue acompanhando. Beijos querida

**Nicole**: Como eu poderia esquecer que tenho leitores com as suas reviews, não é Ni? Obrigada por todos os elogios e por não me deixar esquecer que eu devo continuar alimentando essa paixão que são as fanfics. Você é um amor, espero que a história continue do jeito que você gosta. Beijões

E beijos a todos os demais que acompanham a história. E quando se sentirem a vontade, mandem reviews! :D


End file.
